


Poison and Wine

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Grief/Mourning, Infertility, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passionate Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trash Ardyn is Trash, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: "I don't love you but I always will,Oh I don't love you but I always will,I don't love you but I always will,I always will..."After Regis loses his wife in the accident that resulted in Noctis's coma, he turns to the comfort of another woman: Cor's little sister. What will happen when they go to far and begin feeling emotions that are forbidden?





	1. Poison and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Regis: 38 years old  
> Noctis: 8 years old  
> Calliope: 26 years old  
> Cor: 33 years old  
> Clarus: 43 years old

When the Queen died in that accident, King Regis withdrew from the public eye. Prince Noctis was also in the accident but he was only in a coma. Calliope did all she could to keep the prince alive. She gave him sponge baths, fed him, and hooked him up to IVs to keep him hydrated. The king spent most of his days sitting at Noctis’s side or planning a way to get back at the Empire, who caused the accident. She remembered when the king got back to castle after the accident. 

(Flashback)

Regis stormed through the castle, cursing the Empire to the depths of hell. He was being followed by his trusted subordinates, Clarus and Cor, and Cor’s little sister Calliope, who was assigned to the prince’s care. They were trying to calm him down and get him to sit so they could all discuss this, but Regis wasn’t interested in talking right now. He wanted to avenge the queen he loved so much. Clarus, Cor, and Calliope followed Regis to his private chambers and watched as the king paced around his room like a wound-up Behemoth. 

“Regis, please,” said Calliope, giving him a desperate look, “stop, you can’t do this right now. Your son needs you.” 

“Don’t try to calm me down, Calliope!” snapped the king, making the woman flinch. “The Empire did this! They need to pay for what they have done!” 

Clarus, Cor, and Calliope were shocked into silence. The king they knew never raised his voice or spoke in anger. Regis was always calm, collected, and on-point. He knew how to handle many situations with legendary calmness. But, right now, he was out for blood and was not taking anything other response as an answer. Calliope knew he didn’t want to talk about this but they had to plan the funeral for Queen Aulea. 

“Your Majesty, please, be rational,” said Clarus, raising a pacifying hand to the king. “We need to think of a plan first before striking back at the Empire. Charging in without a plan would be like running onto a battlefield wearing blindfolds.” 

“That was my wife!” cried the king, tears rolling down his cheeks and into his beard. “My son is in a coma because of them! My wife is dead! If I had been there, I would have saved her! I wasn’t strong enough!”

Unable to take it anymore, Calliope walked right over to Regis and threw her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. “Shh,” she murmured, soothing him like a child. “It’s not your fault, Your Majesty. Accidents happen, sir. You didn’t do this to your wife and son. Shh.” She stroked Regis’s ebony hair, trying to calm him down. 

Regis embraced Calliope tightly, as if needing something to hold on to, and buried his face into her shoulder, weeping into her black and white dress shirt. Calliope held him and rocked him, still murmuring soothing words to him. Tears rolled down her smooth cheeks, dripping onto the king’s jacket, and she let out a shuddering breath. 

Cor and Clarus walked over to the two and joined in on the embrace. Cor put a gentle hand on the king’s quaking shoulder and Clarus patted Calliope’s back in a soothing way. The four stood there for a long time before the king finally collapsed in to a chair, emotionally exhausted. Calliope decided to keep this a secret because no one needed to know that the king had a moment of weakness.

(Flashback end)

Calliope stroked some hair back from Noctis’s head and touched his face with her fingertips. When Regis wasn’t with Noctis, he was in his study drinking the pain away. She wanted to give him a talking-to about it but, since he was her king, she couldn’t do that. Giving the comatose boy a kiss on the forehead, Calliope got up and walked straight to Regis’s study. He needed to be strong. He didn’t just lose a wife. The kingdom lost a queen and Noctis lost a mother. She would be dammed if that boy lost a father too. Even if she had to be violent, which she hoped it wouldn’t escalate to, she would get Regis to see reason.

Calliope walked right into the king’s study without knocking and saw that the king hunched over in his chair, holding an almost empty bottle of bourbon. She prayed that he didn’t drink all of that in one sitting. 

“Please, tell me you didn’t drink all that in one sitting,” she begged, giving him an anguished look.

No response. She had to appeal to reason now. Rubbing her temples, she stalked right up to him and tried to wrench the bottle out of his hand. He put up a good fight, but he was drunk so he didn’t have that much strength over her. She kept fighting until the bottle was out of his hands.

“Stop it, Regis!” she cried, pulling the bottle out of his reach. “You can’t keep doing this! You need to be strong!” 

“What for?” the king scowled, giving a humorless chuckle. “My wife is dead and everything is lost.” 

Though she felt bad for him, she couldn’t let him wallow in self-pity anymore. “Regis, you have to stop now,” her voice became firm. “If not for yourself, then for your kingdom and son. All is not lost. You still have Noctis and he still has you to care for him. He lost his mother and I would be damned if he lost you too. Please, Your Majesty, don’t do this. We need our king to rise up. I get needing something for the first few days but it’s been a few weeks and the council is wondering when you will come to meetings again. They can’t lead the assault against the Empire by themselves. Don’t get me wrong, Cor and Clarus are good tacticians but they are not the king. Ever since the accident, you’ve been…” She broke off, unwilling to continue. 

Regis’s bloodshot green eyes met her anxious blue ones and he stumbled when as he walked towards her. “I’ve been what, Calliope?” he demanded, his tone acerbic. “Finish your sentence.” 

“Unreachable,” she finished calmly, lowering her eyes from his. “You keep throwing Cor and Clarus out of your study when they try to discuss matters with you. Drinking yourself to sleep isn’t healthy, Regis. Cor needs you; Clarus needs you; the kingdom needs you; Noctis needs you; and I need you.” Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. “We all need you, Your Majesty. Please.” 

Regis finally looked at her, finally seeing her, and considered her words. When they hit him, he began trembling with sobs and Calliope ran over to him, holding him in a tight embrace. She felt him sag into her arms and they both fell on their knees together, holding each other. She stroked his ebony hair and had to blink back her own tears. Regis’s fingers dug into her shoulder blades, his whole body trembling with wracking, from-the-gut sobs, and buried his face into her shoulder, weeping freely. Calliope did nothing but hold him until the emotional episode passed. She didn’t care if her clothes got wet as long as he was finally coping in a healthy way.

When he let her, she pulled him to his feet and led him back to his chair, placing a cool hand to his sweaty forehead. She stroked his face, keeping her hand gentle as she wiped the tears away, and gave him a gentle look. Her blue eyes were soft and she leaned her forehead against his temples, as if trying to transmit her thoughts to his. They sat there for a few seconds until she spoke.

“It’s gonna be okay, sire,” she whispered tenderly, running a comforting hand through his hair. “It’s normal to have these feelings. It’s so normal that it’s boring.” She gave him a peck on the side of his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Regis wanted something. He wanted some respite from the pain. All he wanted was time away from the pain and he knew that Calliope could fill that hole if only for a little bit. He emerged from his fog of grief to observe Calliope. As Cor’s little sister, she had his blue eyes and skin tone, but not his hair color. Hers was blond and wavy like a wheat field. She wore a black dress, which doubled as the royal colors and colors of mourning. Gods of Eos, she looked beautiful! Regis knew what her body looked and felt like because they had hugged before. Her breasts were full and pert and her waist was trim because of the self-defense training she did with her brother. Her legs were long and muscular and he knew he wanted them wrapped around his waist. 

“Calliope…” he finally said, getting the woman’s attention. 

“What is it, Your Majesty?” she asked in a soft, almost whispered tone. 

Regis placed a hand on her face, making her let out a little gasp, and pulled her in to crash his lips to hers. Calliope started in surprise and she placed her hands on Regis’s shoulders, pushing him back. Her face was on fire and her heart was beating like a hummingbird’s wings. Finally, she pulled back, breathing heavily, and her blood was warm. She stared at Regis with wide blue eyes and he looked a bit despaired. 

“Regis…” she said, shaking her head. “We cannot do this.”

“We can,” he replied in a husky voice, attaching his lips to hers again. 

Calliope wrapped her arms around Regis’s neck, running her fingers through his midnight hair, and kissed back. She didn’t give consent because it didn’t matter. He was her king and she had to service him in whatever way he wanted her to. Her body wanted this but her mind was thinking of the implications of what could happen if she gave in. Discarding the worries from her mind, she placed her hands on his face, stroking his short beard, and slanted her lips across his. 

“Calliope…” he gasped out when she began kissing his neck. 

The woman he held in his arms was as sexy as chocolate and her mouth tasted just as sweet. He would have felt ashamed for doing this to Cor’s little sister but he was drunk. He’d feel bad later. Right now, he just wanted release and he knew she could give it to him. She always admired him and he knew it. He loved how she felt in her arms. It was almost like having Aulea back, but that was when the comparisons stopped there.

“Calliope,” he said again, getting the woman’s attention. “Do you consent?” 

Calliope’s blue eyes looked darkened in the dull light. “My consent matters not,” she replied tonelessly, shocking him. 

“Are you saying you don’t care if I do this?” he demanded, truly disturbed by her words. 

“Sir,” she whispered, giving him an almost loving look, “you are the king. I will do whatever my king wants me to do.” 

At her words, Regis slipped his hand up the skirt of her dress and felt at the crotch of her panties, causing Calliope to let out a delicious gasp. They were soaked through with arousal and he knew she wanted this. That gave him a little reassurance but he didn’t know why she didn’t say “yes” in terms of consent. Did she wish to appear dignified in the face of this? Was she trying to be coy? He didn’t know and, in his drunken mind, he didn’t care. He wanted her. 

With surprising strength, Regis lifted Calliope up by the waist and laid her down on top of his desk. He quickly unzipped the back of her dress and pushed it down to her hips to reveal her perky breasts hidden in a white bra. He hastily unclipped the bra and tossed it over his shoulder before gazing at her lovely upper torso. Gods, she was beautiful! Her breasts were big enough to be cupped in his hands and her stomach was flat with slight muscles in her abdominals. Regis touched her stomach gently and continued pushing the dress down until it pooled her high-heeled feet, revealing her white silk panties and the rest of her smooth, long legs. She looked like a goddess of love, seducing any man that crossed her path. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said lustfully, meaning every word he said. 

Calliope had a young, supple body, he noticed. She was twelve years younger than Regis and eight years younger than Cor. She was a child when he and his group fought the Empire. He always noticed how her eyes sparkled when she saw him, like he was a hero from her books. He respected her and was close to her because she was Cor’s baby sister. But now, she wasn’t a girl anymore. She was a woman and a beautiful one at that. She grew from a cute child, to an awkward teenager, and finally to a lovely woman who deserved to be loved and respected. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled awkwardly, sounding a bit bashful. 

He had seen her naked as a child when she would take baths but this was different. When she was seven, she didn’t have curves and he didn’t see her as anything remotely sexual. She was a child then so of course he didn’t. What he saw when she was a child was adorable. What he saw now was arousing and sexy. He wanted to run his hands all over her body and memorize the softness of her skin. 

Calliope put up no fight when he removed her heels and panties. After she was bared to him, he stroked the soft skin of her body and felt every crevice and curve. He toyed with her breasts, brushing the sensitive peaks of her nipples, causing her to cry out and arch her back. He smirked at her sensitivity and wondered if she was a virgin. She never really had time for intimate relationships because of her job, so he was genuinely curious. 

“Are you a virgin, Calliope?” he asked, continuing his tracings of her skin. 

“Yes,” she gasped out, feeling bliss fill every part of her body. 

“Then, I will be gentle,” he promised huskily, getting down on his knees to go face to face with her wet, twitching opening. 

His tongue came out and he licked her, lapping at the wetness that continued coming out. Calliope cried out and dug her hand into his hair, arching her back off the desk. At her sounds, Regis began touching and stroking her opening to encourage an orgasm. It didn’t take long for her to climax and she coated Regis’s lips and chin like a benediction. He was careful to drink it all down and clean her up. Calliope’s legs tightened around his head and finally came down from her high. 

Her chest heaved as she panted, trying to catch her breath from her exertion, and her head spun delightfully. When she looked up, she saw Regis standing over her, his eyes darkened with lust, and he began stripping down. First, he pulled his jacket and shirt off, revealing his sinewy body, and enthusiastically stripped his pants down. After kicking off his shoes, he pulled his black boxers off, revealing his large erection, and let them join his pants. 

He wasted no time to slide into her and pop her barrier. He knew that the pain would end for her faster if he was quick. Still, that didn’t stop him from feeling the warm liquid of blood on his thigh. Calliope let out a keening cry and her inner muscles tightened around his erection in a strangling way, trying to adjust to his size. Regis waited for her to adjust and rested his forehead against hers, his breath mingling with hers. After a few minutes, Calliope’s muscles relaxed and Regis took that as a sign to continue on with his amorous assaults.

He thrusted into her with reckless abandon, making her body jolt against the desk, and buried himself deep inside of her hidden treasure. He grasped her against him, his hands supporting her shoulder blades, and moved inside of her, starting a quick and steady rhythm. Calliope’s body surged with each thrust and she wrapped her legs around his hips, panting and moaning with bliss. Her body rubbed up against his, causing a friction, and she ran her hands through his hair. At her tender touch, Regis attached his lips to hers and kissed her so intensely and so passionately that it made her womb throb with heat and want. 

“Y-your Majesty…” she whimpered, clasping onto him as she felt her climax approaching like a train barreling down the tracks. 

“You know my name, Calliope,” he said in a raspy voice, keeping his pace brutal and intense to heighten her pleasure. 

“R-Regis…” she breathed, her head leaning forward so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder.

“What is it, darling?” he asked softly, running a gentle hand over her face. 

“I’m gonna…” She couldn’t finish her sentence because she choked up from the pleasure that threaten to consume her. 

“Do it, love,” he whispered, his breath hitting her ear and making her shiver. “Come. Lose control.”

At his words, Calliope’s body tensed up and she let out a scream, her muscles squeezing his hardened member. Her body rutted up against his and sweet, blessed release filled her muscles, drenching his member with her juices. Her head fell back and landed on the desk, eyes closing from weariness. Her racing heart began to descend from its rhythm and her body collapsed on the desk, completely exhausted.

Regis held her as she came down from her high and he released into her, filling her with his seed. He groaned as his release swept over him and his seed sprayed into her warm, slick vagina. She milked him with a tired, hoarse whimper and her body trembled slightly. For the first time in a long time, Regis felt complete and he smiled a true smile. When he finally finished, he looked down at her and caressed her damp cheek with a tender hand. He felt better, even if he was going to feel that hangover the next morning. He decided to worry about it later. 

After pulling out of her, Regis got dressed in his pants, socks, and shoes and carried Calliope, whom he wrapped up in his shirt to keep her vital regions covered, into his bedroom that was just down the hall. She had been in his room before but not for intimate reasons. However, she felt glad to be there, even if it was just for the night. As soon as Regis placed her on to the bed and her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep in the large bed, feeling warm and happy under those soft covers. 

…

When Calliope woke up, she felt sore and tender. She usually wore a nightgown to bed, but she found herself naked. She felt a dried sticky substance caking the skin of her inner thighs and her awareness piqued. What the hell happened last night? Her blonde hair was a mess, the sheets she laid on were sweaty from her own skin, and her muscles felt like water. She looked around and noticed that she wasn’t in her room. Her heart jumped into her throat when the recognition sank in. 

She was in Regis’s room and the fact that she was sore and naked meant one thing. They had sex last night. She thought it was a dream. The memories came flooding back and she remembered the king being drunk, the tears, the embraces, and the kiss that led to something more. Gods of Eos, strike her dead! Cor was going to kill her if he found out what happened. 

“R-Regis…” she called out hesitantly, unsure how he would react now that he was sober. 

Regis came out of his private bathroom with a towel around his waist, slung low around his hips, and he looked incredibly guilty (and sexy, now that she thought about it). She tried to smile at him and show her that everything was okay, but he didn’t return the smile. He closed his eyes, sighed, and walked towards his dresser to select his clothes for the day. Calliope felt tears burn her eyelids and she knew she blundered big time. Her vision blurred and she didn’t see Regis come over to her, fully dressed, and sit down next to her. 

“Calliope,” his voice was soft and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What happened last night must never happen again.” 

Her body began quaking with sobs that she desperately tried to hide but burst forth like water rushing from a broken dam. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed as if her heart had been broken. Regis placed a protective arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her close so her face was buried in his chest and let her cry. As she wept, he stroked her hair, running the tangled strands through his fingers, and murmured nonsensical words of comfort. 

“I’m so sorry…” she cried, gripping his shirtfront in her fisted hand. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She sounded like a broken record. What she was doing seemed to be reflexive.

Regis wasn’t exactly sure what she was apologizing for because she did nothing wrong, but he wouldn’t ask. Right now, she needed to cry, to let out all the pain, anguish, and confusion she was feeling. He would be right there until the storm passed and then they’d decide where to go from there. 

“It’s alright, Calliope,” he murmured, rubbing her back and trying to ignore how soft her skin was. “I’m not angry with you nor do I hate you. You are one of my best friends. You should be angry with me, for letting a foolish man like me take advantage of his best friend’s sister. I apologize for hurting you. I’m truly sorry.” The shame hit him like a ton of bricks and he shook his head, beating himself up.

“You didn’t do anything,” she sniffled, finally lifting her head off his chest. “I don’t know why I’m crying. Something hurts but I don’t know what.” 

Regis gave her a gentle look. “You were close to Aulea as well,” he said softly, keeping his touch light. “You miss her too.” 

“It’s everything,” remarked Calliope, wiping her tear-streaked cheeks. “First, this accident happens; then, the queen dies; and now, Noctis is in a coma and we don’t know when he’ll wake up. Not only that. I slept with my king and now I feel like a branded woman. I feel so helpless and useless. I don’t deserve to be among the king’s council.” 

Regis shook his head at her words. “Don’t ever say that,” he said firmly, giving her an almost angry look. “You are as qualified as your brother and, though you don’t say much, your words of wisdom are needed on the council. You are the one that’s keeping Noctis alive. I would be lost without you.” 

Calliope just looked down at her hands, feeling drained. “How did this happen?” she whispered brokenly, feeling more tears coming. 

“I don’t know,” he replied, for once not knowing the answer. “I wish I knew.” He decided to change the subject. “I have towels in the bathroom for you and I had a maid sneak in some of your clothes for you.” 

“Thanks,” croaked Calliope in a hoarse voice, involuntarily letting the sheet fall.

Regis’s eyes trailed down to her chest and he felt immediate shame. How dare he ogle his best friend’s little sister? He knew Cor would kill him if he ever found out about the adulterous affair and Regis would allow him to. Nothing could rid Regis of the shame in knowing that he took advantage of her and claimed her virginity. She should have saved that for a man she loved, not him. He felt like a total fool and he shook his head again, wanting to launch himself off of the highest tower.

“I’ll just...go...” she whispered in shame, bowing her head and getting out of the bed without looking back. 

She couldn’t bear to look at him because she felt that the guilt would suffocate her. When she opened the shower door, she turned the water on and let it run until it was steaming hot. With a stoic look on her face, she walked into the shower, not caring that her skin screamed in pain. She washed herself with precision, careful to get rid of the evidence of her losing her virginity. For a second, the blood and dried semen between her legs disgusted her but then she remembered that would be the only night she would ever have with Regis, the man she admired and trusted. 

Tears mingled with the shower water and she let her hair get saturated with water. She quickly washed her hair and body before shutting the water off and stepping out into the steamy bathroom. Her heart felt heavy as she padded out of the bathroom and saw that Regis wasn’t there. He must have gone to a meeting or went to visit Noctis. Calliope sighed shakily and went to get dressed. 

She found that Regis got her a simple black dress, clean black undergarments, and matching colored heels. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed before towel-drying her hair and putting it up in a simple ponytail. After waiting a few minutes, she walked over to the door and opened it, stalking out and not turning back. As she strode down the hall, silent tears ran down her cheeks and she made no attempt to wipe them. She just didn’t care right now. All she wanted was to go to her apartment and drink her sorrows away. She felt sick to her stomach and she decided to head home without telling Regis or anyone. For once, she didn’t care anymore. She was done caring. She knew she would get in trouble for not showing up at the meeting, but she would take it in stride and continue fighting on.


	2. Too Much is Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy mistakes I forgot to fix. Literal blood, sweat, and tears went into this.

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much,

Never enough,

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much,

Never enough,

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much,

Never enough,

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much,

Never, never, never enough…

Calliope Leonis sat on her bed, aimlessly reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. She wasn’t really paying attention to her book because she was too distracted by her thoughts and memories of Regis and that one time they had when he was drunk and mourning for his dead wife. After that night, she left the castle and refused to come back. It had been a few weeks since it happened and she still couldn’t get it out of her mind. The day after she left the castle she kept getting calls from Regis and Cor so she just turned her cell phone off and disconnected from reality. 

She decided her schedule for the day: Go shopping, make dinner, and watch sappy romance movies. That was what she planned to do until she got an unexpected visitor. Just as she put her book down and got ready for going out, she heard a persistent knock on the door. For a minute, she thought it was Cor so she walked over to the front door and peeked through the eyehole. To her surprise, she saw Regis standing there with a furious look on his face. Great. Now what did he want?

Against her better judgment, she opened the door and decided to face the angry king. She gave him a cool look, showing him that she wasn’t about to put up with his crap. 

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” demanded Regis as soon as he walked in and slammed the door behind him. 

“Nice to see you too, Regis,” said Calliope in an insolent tone. “I’m having a great day. How are you?” He gave her a livid look and she knew she was getting under his skin. She gave him a cold, almost mocking smirk.

“What is your problem?” he growled, still absolutely furious. 

“I don’t have a problem,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Get out of my apartment.”

“I am your king.” He clenched his fists, green eyes flashing dangerously. “I order you to tell me why you haven’t been showing up at the castle.” 

“You order me?” she chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head in disbelief. “You may be the king, but you sure as hell can’t tell me what to do.” 

In a few paces, Regis was in front of her and he gripped her upper arms tightly, his large hands almost wrapped completely around her arms. Calliope winced at his strength and she tried to fight him but he was stronger. He didn’t even budge when she wrestled to get loose. 

“Let go of me!” she commanded, sounding a bit like her brother. 

“Not until we talk about this,” he said, sounding deadly calm. “Why haven’t you returned to the castle? Why aren’t you attending meetings? Why are you avoiding me?” 

Calliope’s eyes burned with tears and she cursed herself for having her emotions hotwired to her tear ducts. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said brusquely, turning her head from him so he couldn’t see her tears. “So, you can save your time and go home.”

“For gods’ sake, Calliope,” growled Regis, giving her a light shake as if to shake some sense into her. “Stop being cryptic with me and talk to me straight.” 

Calliope started trembling. “Fine,” she hissed, giving a look of pure anger. “You want talk? I’ll give you talk. I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take this guilt. The fact that I screwed the king, my friend’s husband, is eating me up from the inside. I feel like a total whore. Cor will kill me. He probably won’t see me as his sister anymore.” Tears rolled down Calliope’s cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. “I hate myself for this. I hate myself for ever sleeping with you. I should have left you alone that night and stayed with Noctis. What a fool I am…I can’t forgive you for this.” 

“For what?” he asked, looking concerned. “For forcing you into it?” 

Finally, Calliope snapped. “No!” she screamed, surprising him, the tears falling at a quicker rate. “For making me love you!” 

Her words took a few seconds to sink in and Regis felt his whole form tense up with shock. He could barely believe what she said. She loved him? 

“You love me?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Calliope began whimpering and she dropped her face into her hands in shame. “Oh…” she cried, knowing her secret was out. 

That was the only confirmation Regis needed. “Calliope,” he said gently, pulling the sobbing, hysterical woman into his chest and embracing her. “You don’t need to be ashamed. It’s alright, my dear. Oh, love…” 

Calliope gripped onto his clothes and wept into his chest, unable to say anything more. She was too overcome to articulate words or her jumbled mess of thoughts. Regis stroked her hair and made nonsensical, soothing sounds in her ear as he tried to soothe the poor woman. He didn’t know what to say. Did he love her too? He wasn’t sure about his feelings. He certainly cared for her. He loved her as a friend and he didn’t want to hurt her, but he wasn’t sure on anything anymore. 

“Calliope,” he said again, trying to get her attention. “You don’t know how bereft I felt without your company. I’ve missed you.”

He thought back to when Cor told him that Calliope wouldn’t return to work or answer his calls.

(Flashback)

Regis’s anxiety spiked when he saw Cor run in to the meeting room. He saw that Calliope wasn’t with Cor, who he sent to collect her. 

“Where is she?” Regis asked without saying hello, sounding very irritated. 

“She won’t open the door, sir,” replied Cor, sounding a bit breathless. “She told me that she wasn’t feeling well and won’t come to work.” 

Regis’s irritation reached the surface and he snapped. “That’s it,” he growled, standing up at the table and shocking his council members. “I’m going to get her even if I have to drag her by the hair. Meeting adjourned.” 

The council members didn’t waste time to rush out of the meeting room. Only Cor and Clarus were brave enough to stay when he was absolutely furious.

Cor bowed his head. “With all due respect, sir,” he said calmly, “that is my sister. Please, use some care.” 

“Tell me where her apartment is,” demanded Regis, sounding very commandeering. “I want to see her.” 

“Yes, sir,” was Cor’s subdued answer. He was praying that Calliope wouldn’t be too temperamental with the king. 

Regis was merciful but he had a short supply of mercy today, and may the Six have mercy on anyone who was in his line of fire.

(Flashback end)

After a few minutes of sobbing, Calliope finally relaxed and sagged against Regis, still holding on to him. Regis kissed her on the side of the head and continued stroking her hair. He didn’t know what to say to her for once. He was at a loss for words. 

“I love you…” whimpered Calliope, finally speaking but sounding muffled from his clothing. 

Regis had to be honest. “I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her heated forehead. “My sweet Calliope…” 

Finally, she pulled back and looked at him before getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Regis’s grip on her tightened and engulfed the woman in a passionate embrace, slanting his lips across hers. It didn’t take long for him to slide his tongue into her mouth and taste every part of her warm cavern. It felt so different now that he was doing this sober. It felt more real, more right. He didn’t feel like he was taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness. Right not, he felt more sure of himself and what he wanted. 

He lifted Calliope up off her feet and she gripped onto him as they made their way back to her bedroom. Regis backed Calliope into the room until they both fell on the bed, her back hitting the mattress. As their kiss intensified, Regis rolled so that Calliope was on top of him. He ran his hands down her body and noticed that the clothes she wore were less formal and more casual. 

Her dark green shirt was made of very soft cotton and he noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He couldn’t feel the material of her bra and he thanked every god he knew. With her soft, full breasts pressed up against his chest, he could feel the blood going south. Her pants were also very soft and he could feel her dampness in the middle of her thighs. 

“Calliope,” he gasped when he felt her lips trailing down his jawline and neck. “Please…” 

She smirked against his neck when she heard him beg. That was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to get the king on his knees and do what he did to her that night when he was drunk. With a rough pull, she ripped his black dress shirt open and began kissing down his chest and abdominals, making him moan and cry out in desperation. She had him at her mercy and she wasn’t feeling very merciful.

“Calliope…” he said in a warning way as she went down to the waistline of his pants. “Don’t…”

“Shhh,” she murmured, placing two fingers to his lips to stop him from talking. “Let me take care of you, Your Majesty.” Her voice was a purr and it nearly killed Regis. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, his green eyes darkening with lust. “You little minx.” 

Calliope merely smirked and unbuttoned Regis’s pants, unzipping the fly. With careful fingers, she pulled pants and boxers down until his erection came out. It was very hard and red with pre-come gathering at the tip. Of course it was as big as she remembered and it made her blush thinking about how that monstrosity was inside of her, giving her pleasure. Gathering the hardened member in her hand, she gave it a few pumps before leaning down to swallow him whole. 

“Calliope,” said Regis, sitting up and looking alarmed. “You don’t have to…AH!” He broke off when she swallowed him whole and began sucking hard. 

Regis couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Calliope began licking him and sucked him like a lollypop. Her tongue was scraping over that sensitive part that sent Regis into a tale-spin of pleasure. Her mouth was so hot and wet and it made him feel dizzy. He dug his fingers into her hair and began thrusting into her mouth, not caring if it made her gag. Calliope took it in stride, though, and continued sucking until he was certain that she was trying to kill him. Her fingers did torturous things to his testicles. She massaged them and used her nails to scrape that delicate skin. Regis let out a growl and he gave her an intense look that she returned with an innocent smile. The pressure in his stomach grew and loud obscenities left his lips as he released into her mouth. She swallowed it all down with a smirk on her face and pulled back to give Regis a smug look. 

“How was that, Your Highness?” Her voice was dripping with sex and lust. 

“You little minx!” he growled in an animalistic way, tightening his grip on her hair. “Were you always such a little tramp?” 

Calliope just gave him a challenging smirk for an answer and he found that unacceptable. The little tease would pay for what she did. She was the reason he laid awake aching with want and pleasure. He tried to stay away from her but he found it too hard to stay away. He wanted to claim her in every way and he would. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” hissed Regis, giving her a dangerous look. 

“I know,” she replied, arching an eyebrow in a sexy way, "but you love it."

“I’m going to punish you,” he said, pulling her up by the hair. 

Calliope let out a pained whimper and the beast inside of him rejoiced. Good. She deserved it for being a little tease. He pushed her back on the bed and pulled his clothing and shoes off. Once he was bared to her, he immediately started on her, starting with her shirt. Calliope eagerly lifted her arms over her head and he pulled it off, tossing it over his shoulder. He noticed that her breasts were taunting him with the hardened nipples and he felt like he was going to die from the hard-on he was having. 

He could never forget those beautiful orbs that both taunted and seduced him. They were perky and full, just begging to be fondled, and her nipples were dusty pink. By the gods of Eos, he wanted her! He wanted to show her just what she did to him and pleasure her until she lost her voice. 

He pulled her pants off, taking her panties with them, and stared down at the twitching pink entrance that called to Regis like a siren. Her blond curls were drenched and it taunted Regis to taste that beautiful spot. He decided that he wouldn’t wait. He got down on his knees and spread her legs open, inhaling her musky scent. 

“How naughty,” he murmured, touching her opening with his fingertips. “You’re so wet, Calliope.” 

The sound of her name on his lips made her whimper as she gushed even more. Regis smirked at her response and he opened his mouth to let his tongue out and taste that beautiful wet pearl. Her lovely, unique flavor filled his mouth and he almost sighed in contentment. No one had ever tasted as good as his Calliope. The taste of her made him feel harder than ever. As he lapped at her entrance, she dug her hand into the back of his head, stroking his hair, and cried out in bliss. 

Regis smiled at her typical response and continued eating her like he was devouring delicious food. In fact, she tasted better than anything he had eaten. He couldn’t stop licking and suckling her. What he was tasting was better than any alcohol or drug and twice as addictive. Calliope’s cries grew higher in pitch as she felt her climax coming and Regis’s licking became more persistent and rougher. He seized her by the hips and jerked her up, suckling and nibbling her special area. 

“Regis!” she screamed, digging her hands into the sheets in a death grip. “Please! Oh gods!” 

He pulled back to talk to her. “You need to come, love?” he asked in a tone as sweet as arsenic. “Say the word. Do you need to come?” 

“Yes!” she cried, her thighs clenching with the effort to hold it off. 

“Say it nicely, love,” he said gently, skimming her entrance with his fingers. 

“Please let me come, Your Majesty,” she said in a shaky tone, trying to keep herself from moaning. “Please.” She gave him a pleading look that did wonders to her beautiful blue eyes. 

Regis’s smile was almost kind, like he was looking at a puppy. “Of course, love,” he said sweetly. “You need only ask.” With that, he dove back down and began lapping at her wetness again. 

Calliope’s body tensed and her head flew back, releasing a loud moan. It didn’t take for her to come into his mouth. She released with a loud scream and Regis swallowed it up like it was the sweetest of honey. After falling from that wonderful rise of euphoria, her body collapsed onto the bed and she began catching her breath, her chest heaving with each breath she took. As she started calming down, Regis slid up and his eyes connected with hers. 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, stroking her face with his fingertips. 

“Yeah,” whispered Calliope, giving Regis a blurry-eyed look. “Can we continue?”

“Always the overachiever,” said Regis, giving her an affectionate smile. “Let us continue, love.” 

Regis helped move her to the middle of her bed and he clasped her in his arms, nestling in between her widened legs. In one swift movement, Regis thrusted into her and her body tensed in bliss. Calliope let out a hoarse moan and wrapped her legs around Regis’s waist, opening herself up to him. Regis sank into her, hitting that spot that made her scream out in pleasure, and pressed his mouth to hers. Calliope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, whimpering deep in her throat. 

Regis removed her arms from around his neck and pinned them above her head, holding them by the wrists. Calliope liked being controlled like this. She liked the feeling of Regis pinning her down and thrusting deeply into her, intending to give her pleasure. Regis grunted with each thrust and could feel her inner muscles squeezing him like a vice. She squeezed him so tightly he actually wondered if he did deflower her. 

“So tight…” he groaned, slamming into her. “You feel so damned tight, Calliope…Fuck…” He hissed when he felt her clamp around him. 

Calliope’s cries grew higher in pitch and Regis knew that she was coming soon. Her cries, as he learned, usually got higher in pitch and more intense when she was close to coming. Her legs tightened around him and she struggled against Regis’s hands as she reached that beautiful place of euphoria. 

“Eyes on me, love,” said Regis in a husky tone, using one hand to stroke her beautiful blonde hair before he pinned her arms by her head again. “You look so beautiful, Calliope…so beautiful. Your pussy is so tight. It squeezes me like a vice. If it wasn’t for the fact that I deflowered you, I would wonder if you are a virgin. I love that look on your face. You’re so desperate and needy. My pretty, needy whore…” 

“I-I’m no whore…” gasped Calliope as Regis kept thrusting into her. 

“Says the whore who’s gushing around my cock,” breathed Regis as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. “You started gushing when I called you that. You like being called names, don’t you, my dirty little slut?” 

Calliope wanted to deny it, but her body betrayed her. She screamed as her orgasm wracked her body and her mind went into the astral plane. She could barely hear Regis’s words because how intense this orgasm was. Even though her sexual experiences were limited, she had never had climaxed this intensely. Her back arched up until her chest touched Regis’s and her legs clasped around his hips, feeling stars explode in every part of her body. She tried to keep her eyes on him but it was difficult to keep her eyes from closing. 

“Open your eyes!” Regis growled, causing her eyes to flutter open again and lock on his. “Keep them on mine. Let me watch you.” 

Calliope sobbed as her body surged again and she gave way to another orgasm. She couldn’t stop herself from coming for some reason and it was starting to scare her. Don’t get her wrong; she liked sexual pleasure as much as the next person, but this was too intense for her. It scared her that something so primal could control her so much. 

“Regis…” she wept, and her tears got his attention. 

“What is it, darling?” he asked in a voice as soft as velvet. 

“Too much…” she cried, her bottom lip trembling. “It’s too much…” 

“I know,” he cooed, giving her a kiss on her sweaty forehead. “Just give in to the pleasure and we can worry about the rest later.” 

Calliope’s body seized and she screamed bloody murder as her juices drenched Regis’s member. She gave in to the pleasure and didn’t care if her muscles screamed at her. After her orgasm started to dwindle, she fell back and began whimpering as tears stained her cheeks and her pillow case. She was so tired that it was hard to focus on the fact that Regis was still slamming into her so he could reach his orgasm. 

In a couple of thrusts, Regis reached that place of euphoria and he exploded inside of her, spraying his seed into the warm confines of her vagina and uterus. Regis laughed and a smile spread across his face, feeling absolutely wonderful. This was the release he was waiting for and what he needed. All the tension, the anger, the confusion, and the pain melted away as they shared their mutual love for each other. 

Regis wasn’t done yet, though, and neither was Calliope. He pulled out of her, flipped her over onto her stomach, and slammed into her once more, fucking her like an animal. Calliope’s vagina was very tender and her nerves were overwrought from all the sensations and orgasms. It didn’t take long for her to come again. Her body seized again and she let out a wrenched cry as she flooded his member with her hot juices. Regis kissed her temples and neck as she came, shuddering around his member. 

The feeling of her orgasm prompted Regis to release his. He came into her, flooding her with his spunk, and smirked when he heard her moan as he filled her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him until the beautiful euphoria died down and he relaxed. He collapsed on top of her, covering her form with his warm one, and tried to catch his breath. A blissful smiled came across Calliope’s face and she closed her eyes, feeling content. 

Regis pulled out of her and collapsed onto his back, pulling her into his chest. Calliope clung to him as her heart rate began to slow and her body started cooling. Her head felt like lead when she looked up at him with a loving smile on her face. 

“Hey, stranger,” she said in a hoarse voice, resting her chin on his sweaty chest. 

“How do you feel, my darling love?” he asked breathlessly, stroking her sweat-dampened hair with a gentle hand. 

“Wonderful,” she sighed blissfully, smiling at him. “It feels so good to be in your arms again, my love.” 

“I love you, Calliope,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

“I love you too, my king,” she murmured, resting her head on his chest and feeling weariness fill her body. 

He seemed to notice that she was drifting off to sleep. “Are you tired, my love?” he asked softly, stroking her bangs back from her forehead. 

“Mm-hmm…” she murmured, feeling really groggy. 

“Sleep, darling,” he whispered, stroking her back in a soothing manner. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” she asked, sounding childish.

“Of course,” he replied, holding her tightly. “Always.” 

Calliope smiled as she drifted off to a wonderful dream land where she and Regis could be happy together no matter what happened. Even if there was danger at their door, she would always hold on to this wonderful moments and she would remind Regis of this when he felt down because she loved him. 

…

The next morning, Calliope woke up in Regis’s arms and she sighed contently, rubbing her cheek against his chest. While he was asleep, he looked younger and free of worry. She smiled as she stroked his ebony hair back and noticed that he started to get some silver strands. Must have been a result of the strain of ruling the kingdom and keeping the Wall up with the Crystal. 

While Regis slept peacefully, she got out of bed to use the toilet and take a shower. She had to get the scent of sex off of her if she wanted to return to work and face Cor. She knew her brother was smart but she prayed to all the gods that he wouldn’t get suspicious when he realized that Regis hadn’t been at the castle the previous night. As the warm water fell on her, she started singing softly, feeling happier than ever. She only sang when she was having a good day.

Just as she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she felt the shower door open and a warm body joining hers. When the door closed, she turned and saw Regis standing there with a lustful look on his face. Calliope smiled and she wrapped her arms around him, her body molding into his. 

“Did you start making coffee?” she asked him, kissing him on the neck. 

“No,” he replied, running his hands over her body. 

“Good,” she sighed, leaning into his touch.

…

After that wonderful shower, Calliope got dressed in comfortable clothing and towel dried her hair as Regis fished through her fridge for some fruit. She felt very content and all was right in the world. That was until a certain someone came in. The front door unlocked and Cor came in with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Your Majesty, what are you doing in Calliope’s apartment?” The Immortal asked his king, giving him a suspicious look.

The color in Calliope’s face drained out and her face told Cor everything he needed to know. 

“Oh, my gods,” sighed the warrior, feeling nauseous. “King Regis, you slept with my little sister?” The betrayal in Cor’s tone was evident and Calliope flew to Regis’s defense. 

“Cor, I started it,” she confessed, giving her brother a despaired look. 

“How long has this been going on?” asked Cor, his blue eyes as hard as glaciers. 

“I slept with the king a few weeks ago,” admitted Calliope, bowing her head in shame. “It was after the queen died. He was drunk. I tried to talk some sense into him and it turned into something more. He didn’t want anything more to do with me after that but we know how that turned out and here we are.” 

Cor closed his eyes and shuddered as if fighting back the urge to vomit. “King Regis, I respect and care for you and you know I love my sister,” he started, keeping his tone even. “If you hurt her, I will gladly be executed for regicide.” 

Regis smiled at his friend as he walked over to wrap an arm around Calliope’s waist. “I’ll never hurt her again, Cor,” he said, holding her closely. 

“Good,” said Cor and he turned around. “I’ll see you later, Calliope, Your Highness.” With that, he walked out the door and shut it behind. 

The two stood there for a minute before bursting out into peals of laughter. Regis hugged her as they laughed and he knew all was right in the world now that he was with her again.

…

A few days later, Calliope was back in the castle and looking after Prince Noctis, who was still in a coma. She kept Regis up to date with Noct’s health and he thanked her with a lustful look that promised of a more elaborate thank you in his room. Calliope returned that look with a sultry look of her own that wasn’t missed by Clarus and Cor.

Speaking of Cor, he still avoided the idea of talking about his sister and the king being in a relationship together. He refused to tell anyone about it and the two lovers were glad. The last thing they needed was the media having a field day over this. However, Calliope knew that no matter what happened, she and Regis would face it together head on. Not only as lovers, but as fighters and true partners. Come hell or high water, they would always be there to remind each other of the little piece of heaven that was their own. She and Regis would always be together. Forever.


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct finally wakes up and goes to Tenebrae to recover. After the attack, the council has to determine what to do next and Regis and Calliope finally have some time together. In the end, it's Cor you should feel sorry for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving you,  
> Isn’t really something I should do,  
> Shouldn’t wanna spend my time with you,  
> I should try to be strong,  
> But baby, you’re the right kind of wrong,  
> Yeah, baby, you’re the right kind of wrong…

Some days, Calliope felt like she was wrong for allowing Regis to sleep with her. She didn’t know what they were. Were they friends with benefits even though they said those important three words? Was she his mistress? If she was, she was a secret mistress because Regis was very careful when it came to her. He didn’t want anything to leak out to the press or Niflheim. She didn’t blame him for that. They wouldn’t be left alone if anyone found out. Also, Noctis was now awake so he would be bombarded with the dirty details of the sordid affair. 

Calliope smiled as she remembered when Noctis awoke. She’d just finished clipping his nails and Regis came in to visit Noct like he always did. She noticed the look on Regis’s face when he gazed down at his only child. It was full of love and anxiety. He was so nervous that Noct would never wake up. Just as Calliope was about to leave, she heard a small groan come from the occupant in the bed and ran over to see Noctis’s eyes opening. Regis clasped Noctis’s small hand in his larger one, his green eyes gentle. 

“Dad…” said Noctis, voice scratchy from not being used. 

“Noct,” whispered Regis tenderly, smiling at his son, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Tears welled up in Calliope’s eyes and spilled down her cheeks and a huge smile grew on her face. She stroked the bangs back from Noct’s forehead and bent down to kiss him. Noct lifted his free hand and placed it on Calliope’s cheek, feeling tears on her face. 

“Auntie Callie?” he asked, sounding a bit confused. “Why are you crying?” 

“You were in a coma for a few months,” wept the woman, stroking the boy’s face with a gentle hand. “We didn’t know when you would wake up or if you would.” 

“Where’s Mama?” he asked, looking around for Aulea. 

Calliope’s bottom lip trembled when she lifted her head to look at Regis, who closed his eyes in grief. 

“I’m so sorry, Noct,” whispered Calliope, tears trickling down her cheeks again. “She’s dead. She died trying to protect you from the daemon that attacked you both.” 

At first, Noct looked a bit confused until the realization set in. His little face crumbled and he began weeping like a helpless infant. Calliope wrapped her arms around the little boy, holding him as he buried his face into her shoulder. It took all of Calliope’s strength not to give in to her pain. She stroked Noct’s ebony hair and murmured soothing things to him. Regis wrapped his arms around Calliope and his son, holding them in a protective embrace. Tears ran down the king’s face too, but he was very quiet. He had to appear strong for his boy and Calliope. 

“It’s alright, Noct,” he murmured, voice trembling slightly. “I’ve got you. We’re here.” 

Noct snuggled into Calliope’s chest, soothed by the lavender scent of her perfume, and began to drift off once more. She stroked his dark hair and kissed his head, acting very much like a mother, Regis noticed. For a wild moment, Regis wondered what Calliope would be like if she had a child of her own. Would it be his? Would she want a child? She was a motherly woman and would be a great mother. She already treated Noctis like he was her own. 

When the child fell back asleep, Calliope carefully lowered him back to the mattress and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She stroked his little cheek, wiping the tears away, and gave Regis a gentle look. The king bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, his goatee tickling her skin. Taking her hand, Regis and Calliope got up and walked out of Noctis’s room, turning the light off. They both gave the child one last smile and shut the door behind them, leaving him to sleep in peace. 

…

As soon as they were close to Regis’s chambers, Regina began to walk away to head back to the room that was there for her at the palace. When they became lovers, Regis had a room for her so they wouldn’t have to be far apart. Before she could walk down the hall, Regis grabbed her by the elbow and steered her into his room, shutting the door behind them. His lips were upon hers as soon as the door slammed shut. Calliope wrapped her arms around Regis’s neck and pressed her body into his, feeling how strong he was and how hard his member was against her stomach. 

“Regis,” she gasped as he his lips glided over her cheek and neck, feeling his scruff tickle her skin. “Wait…” 

He didn’t seem to hear her because he began stripped her by unzipping the back of her dress and palm the clasp of her bra, his hands supporting revealed her shoulder blades. His lips trailed down her clavicle and kissed the top of her neckline, which showed the beginning of her cleavage. He slipped the straps of her dress and bra down her arms, trying to get the dress loose so he could access more of her lovely skin. 

“Regis,” she gasped again, tugging his midnight hair to get his attention. 

When he looked up at her, she saw that his green eyes were darkened with lust and he looked loathe to stop. She almost gave in to the sensations but they needed to talk first. Regis was being worked ragged and he barely slept, what with the meetings and sitting by his son’s bedside waiting for him to wake up. As much as Calliope wanted to succumb to the flames of lust, she knew she needed to get Regis to bed and have him sleep. His body needed rest and this start of sexual pleasure wasn’t helping him. 

“We don’t need to have sex,” she reasoned gently, pulling back from him a bit. “I’m tired and you’re tired. We need to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Her words brought Regis back to Eos and the weariness he hid finally showed. He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes open so he could look at her. His body felt heavy and his head felt like it was disconnected from himself. He let Calliope take his hand and lead him to the large bed big enough to fit five people. She helped him undress and eased him onto the bed, not bothering to get his pajama pants. He pulled the covers over himself and rested his head on the pillow, almost falling asleep immediately. 

When Calliope tried to leave, he reached out and grabbed her hand, not even opening his eyes. With a sigh, she nodded and continued undressing herself. She took her dress and bra off and toed her heels off. She went over to Regis’s dresser and pulled out a shirt that belonged to him, wearing it as if it was a night shirt. She tiptoed over to Regis’s bed and crawled in, snuggling up next to him. She rested her head on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

…

A few days later, Noctis was up and active, except for the fact that he had to be in a wheelchair. He injured his back when the daemon attacked him and couldn’t walk on his own. However, just because he was injured doesn’t mean his mind was any less sharp. He seemed to notice something going on between his father and Calliope. He observed how her chest would brush Regis’s shoulder when she read paperwork with him and how Regis would discreetly brush her bottom with his hand. Noctis wondered what was going on but he was a little too afraid to ask anyone. 

He approached Cor one day and decided to ask him because Cor was like an uncle to him. 

“Hey, Uncle Cor,” said Noctis, his little voice stopping the man in his tracks. 

“What is it, Prince Noctis?” asked Cor, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“What’s going on between Dad and Aunt Callie?” the boy asked, making Cor’s blood run cold. Shit! How much did the little one know? 

“What do you mean, Noct?” Cor tried to dodge the question but the boy was determined to get the answer. 

“I saw him touch her butt when she leaned over him to look at a paper,” replied Noctis, his honesty making Cor blush bright red. 

“Goddammit, Regis,” muttered Cor, grinding his teeth together. “Can’t you and Calliope keep your hands to yourselves?” 

Taking a deep breath, Cor got down on his knees to look little Noct in the eyes. “You see, Noct,” said Cor a little louder, “King Regis is very close to Calliope. They’ve known each other for a long time. Sometimes, friends touch each other in affectionate ways, like a tap on the bottom or hugs.” 

“But they look at each other funny,” argued Noct, not accepting that answer. “He looks at her like he looked at Mom.” 

Cor had to think about that one. “Noct,” he said, trying to break this as gently as he could, “things happened when Aulea died. Calliope and your father only had each other and he’s fallen in love with her. Do you understand what that means?”

“Is Dad going to marry Aunt Callie now?” asked Noct, his child’s mind going to that immediately. 

“I’m not sure, Noct,” replied Cor smoothly, hiding his nerves. “How do you feel that your father is with another woman?” 

Noct looked a little thoughtful and he nibbled his bottom lip in contemplation. “Well, I do love Aunt Callie and I love Dad too,” said Noct carefully. “I like seeing Dad happy, but I don’t think anyone can replace my mom. Aunt Callie will always be Aunt Callie. She can’t be Mom. I suppose I’m okay with Dad liking her. She’s very nice and pretty.” 

Cor let out a sigh of relief, thinking that there was going to be some fireworks on Noct’s end. He knew the boy missed his mother very much, even though he didn’t say it. Cor was glad that Noct saw Calliope as part of the family. However, Cor wondered how the boy would react if he found out that Regis and Calliope hooked up over Aulea’s death. Well, he didn’t need to know that. 

“Well, that’s good, Noct,” he said, trying to stay optimistic. “Let me know if you have any other questions, okay? I need to get back to your father.” 

“Kay,” was Noct’s carefree remark and he continued on his way. 

Cor let out a sigh and walked away, thinking that he dodged a bullet. He thanked the gods that Noctis wasn’t curious like most children his age. He didn’t want to go into detail on how Regis and Calliope got together. It wasn’t his story to tell and Noctis was far too young to know the details. 

…

Regis was getting antsy. Calliope could tell. The meeting was running longer than planned and she could tell he was getting exhausted. His beautiful ebony hair was getting more gray strands and his face was always exhausted. He had dark rings around his eyes from staying up to the wee hours of the morning and only sleeping for a few hours each night. She knew why that was. The Crystal was draining his life energy. She did everything she could to make him comfortable, but she knew the Crystal would continue draining his strength until he died. 

“What happened in Tenebrae shows that the Empire is showing no quarter,” said Clarus, his strong voice getting Calliope’s attention. 

She knew what had happened in Tenebrae. She was there when the Empire arrived. Thankfully, they were able to evacuate before Tenebrae was burnt to the ground. She still had nightmares about it and the only reason she was alive was because Clarus pushed her out of the line of fire. Everyone on Lucis’s side was eventually reunited at the train station. Noctis was clinging to Regis, who looked utterly shaken. Everyone in the council was injured from fighting with the Empire. Calliope had a scar down her back from the sword of General Glauca, the merciless, brutal warrior from the Empire, and her blonde hair had to be cut because it was damaged by the fire. It was now up to her shoulders. She also twisted her ankle when she was running because she was wearing high heels. Eventually, she lost the shoes, but her ankle still hurt her a bit. 

“Calliope?” the king’s gentle voice broke her musing. “Are you with us?” 

She looked up and saw that everyone on the council was staring at her. The feel of their eyes on her made her feel warm with anxiety. “Yes,” she said softly, gazing down at her hands again. 

“Is there a problem, Calliope?” asked Clarus, giving her a concerned look. 

“This may sound silly,” she said lightly, shaking her head, “but I’m still reeling from Tenebrae. I mean, it’s dumb because we’ve been through worse, right? But, seeing the prince and princess of Tenebrae lose their mother and become captive to the Empire made me realize how messed up this situation is. Noctis is the heir of the throne and he will have to rule one day when we all go. We have to stop this thing before he gets to the throne, to safeguard the future and the heir. We cannot let the Empire beat us. They have to pay for their transgressions and sins.” With that, she fell silent and bowed her head, as if showing submission to everyone else. “That’s all I have to say. Please continue.” 

“Calliope is right,” said one of the other women on the council, who was named Aria. “If we keep showing weakness and pulling back, we won’t be able to defeat these scumbags. They have conquered and subjugated too many lands. We can’t let them do the same to our allies. I say that we should fight. Fight until every last one of those sons of bitches have been snuffed out. That’s the only way we can protect the future for our children and their children.” 

Clarus bowed his head at both the women. “I agree,” he said civilly, “but it won’t be that easy. The Empire has their Magitek and vast machinery. We have our sovereign’s magic and many fighters on the ground, but we need to think of a new strategy.” 

“What if,” said Darius, who was the black male that sat next to Clarus, “we came up with a new force? An elite force that can be trained with our sovereign’s magic. If we train them in the magic that we have been trained in, we might have a better chance against the Empire.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” added Calliope, nodding. “If we matched the Empire’s tech with our magic, we could beat them at their own game.” 

Regis agreed that a new team might be something they needed but they couldn’t do it now because the war was still being fought and they couldn’t recall the troops right now. It would be fatal to Insomnia if they were called back. Finally, the meeting was adjourned and everyone left to get some rest. They all needed to recover from their remaining wounds. Regis took Calliope to his chambers and they sat on his bed, holding each other, grateful to be alive. 

“How do you feel, Calliope?” he asked, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. 

“Fine,” she sighed, half-asleep. 

“I should have helped you,” he said in a heavy tone, feeling his chest constrict. “I had to get Noct out but when Clarus told me you were hurt, I just couldn’t bear it. He told me to get Noct to the train and get out of there. I prayed to every god I knew that you were safe. When you appeared with the others, I was so relieved and it felt like I could breathe again.” 

“Regis…” She started, but he cut her off, “I can’t lose you the way I lost Aulea. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.” 

“You won’t lose me,” she assured him, touching his face with a gentle hand. “I will fight tooth and nail to get back to you. I promise.” 

Regis looked down at her and took her face in his hands, capturing her lips with his. Calliope hummed contently as their lips moved and she let him roll on top of her, covering her form with his warm, strong one. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a little moan when she felt his hardening member brush her covered core. Regis’s tongue slid out and asked for entrance, which she gladly gave. Regis explored her mouth, claiming the area as his, and Calliope couldn’t keep her moans or whimpers quiet. Her body burned at the feel of his tongue brushing against hers. Gods, it had been too long since they did this! The meetings always left them tired so they didn’t have time to make love or even talk about matters other than the political tensions and wars. 

“Oh, Regis…” she moaned against his lips, stroking his hair with gentle fingers. 

“My Calliope,” he murmured, his fingers brushing her face with the lightest of touches. 

Regis kissed down her neck, making her gasp out in pleasure when he brushed that spot that was her weakness, and he started pulling the neckline of her dress down to reveal the tops of her breasts. One of his arms snaked around her and his fingers found the zipper of the dress. He slowly slid it down, feeling the dress become looser on her, and gently pulled the garment off her. He stared at her body and saw the curves that he had been fantasizing about for the past week. 

She wore a black bra that seemed to push her breasts up to reveal a good amount of cleavage. Her panties were made of the softest black material he had ever felt and he could feel what it was doing to him. She made black look sexy. It stood in contrast to her somewhat tanned skin. As soon as he saw it, he knew he wanted to fuck her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to walk. 

“Is that a new bra?” he managed to ask as he kissed down her clavicle. 

Calliope blushed and nibbled nervously on her bottom lip. “I saw some pretty lingerie in a magazine and I wondered what your reaction would be if I bought some. I see that it’s working to my advantage.” She smirked and Regis’s hand twitched and his eyes started glowing red like they did when he fought using the magic from the ring. 

In a flash, Regis smacked her bottom and smirked when she let out a shrill “ow”. He pulled her panties down carefully so he wouldn’t rip them and his fingers sought refuge at her dripping opening. She let out a weak whimper when his fingers entered her and bucked against his hand. 

“Regis…” she whined, her head falling on the pillow. “Oh, gods…” 

Regis gave her another smirk and kissed down her torso until his lips came in contact with her twitching opening. He breathed in her sweet, musky scent and decided to have a taste. His tongue came out and he engulfed the twitching area with his lips. Calliope let out a loud cry and she bucked against his tongue uncontrollably. She couldn’t keep herself quiet no matter how hard she tried and Regis wouldn’t let her. It seemed the louder she got, the more determined he was to make her come. He smiled in pride when he heard how loud she was getting. 

“Regis!” she cried out, her body melting in pleasure. “Please!” 

Hearing her plead made him harder for her. He immediately pulled his face back, causing her to whimper in disappointment, tugged his pants and boxers down enough to pull out his member, and slammed into her, making her scream out. He ran a hand through her hair and then it fisted the strands when he felt her wet warmth tighten around him. 

“My beautiful Calliope…” he breathed against her ear. “You’re so tight…so nice.” 

Calliope let out a whimper as a primal form of answer and Regis took that as a sign to keep on going. His thrusts were harsh and rough right from the start. He certainly didn’t want to be soft or slow. His pace was fast and unforgiving and it made Calliope’s body surge. She gripped onto him tightly, digging her fingers into his jacket, and wrapped her legs around his hips, arching up into his thrust. 

“Oh, Regis…” she murmured, running a hand through his ebony hair. 

Regis took that as an incentive to slam into her in a rougher way. His hands bruised her hips as he gripped her tightly for leverage. His thrusts were deep and rough. She could feel it all the way up to her throat. She reached up and ran her hands up and down his button up shirt and tore the garment open, making the buttons scatter. She touched his bare chest, feeling muscle enclosed in soft skin, and encouraged the shirt and jacket to slide off his shoulders and land on the bed. 

“Are you so eager to get my clothes off this quick?” he asked huskily, kissing down her jawline and neck. 

“Shut up and get rid of them, Regis,” she demanded, sounding frustrated. 

Laughing at her impatience, Regis toed his shoes and socks off and yanked the rest of his pants and boxers down, revealing his bare form to her. She pulled him back against her and ran her hands up and down his back, digging her nails into his skin. Regis thrusted into her, making her back arch with pleasure, and she let out a blissful hiss. At her sound, his pace grew brutal and he made her cry out with each thrust. She could feel herself getting closer with each thrust. She couldn’t hold back the sounds she made and the pressure in her belly grew. 

“Regis…” she whimpered, tugging at his hair. “Close…” 

The king smirked and continued his brutal pace, intent to send her to the astral plane of pleasure. Calliope threw her head back and let out a loud cry, her walls tightening around his member. Regis growled low in his throat and he slammed into her, determined to make her reach that beautiful release. Calliope’s back arched beautifully as she let out a loud cry and drenched his member with her sticky warm release. Her muscles tightened in pain and pleasure but she didn’t care. She loved this feeling. It would only be for him and she knew that.

“My Calliope,” he rasped against her ear, making her shudder. “You’re so decadent.” 

She whimpered once more and her body trembled as she was coming down from her high. Her legs tightened around him as he continued moving in intent to release into her. His thrusts were fast and chaotic as if he was chasing the perfect moment he was waiting for. The sounds of moans and skin slapping skin filled the room and they didn’t care if anyone could hear. Regis bucked up against her and let out a loud groan, finally reaching the release he was waiting for. 

His seed sprayed into her and it overflowed. The release that he intended to be short lasted longer and was more intense than he could imagine. It was meant for her vagina alone but her heat was so slick and nice that it made him come in bursts. He knew that his release was sliding out of her opening and down her leg even though he was still inside of her. For the last few weeks, Regis and Calliope only saw each other during meetings and had no time for each other. The sexual tension must have been building up and he released it at that moment. Bliss and joy filled Regis as he smiled down at his lover and she returned it with a gentle, loving smile of her own. 

“I love you, Calliope,” he whispered, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face. 

“I love you too,” she replied, her face nuzzling into his touch. 

“Did it hurt?” he asked when he slid out of her. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” 

“Of course not,” she answered softly. “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I like seeing you lose control. I bet no one knows that the prim, revered king is a hell of a lover in bed.” She chuckled at her own little comment. 

“They would if they knew how loud you are,” he retorted, giving her a teasing smirk. “I swear the whole hallway knows who I’m with without seeing.” 

“Oh, shut up.” She playfully smacked his shoulder. “You’re not that quiet either. If I can recall, I’ve had you on your knees before. I’ve made you beg and cry for me.” 

Regis smirked at her comment. “I don’t know,” he said coolly. “Why don’t you prove me wrong?” 

“Gladly,” she said in a husky voice, moving to straddle his hips. 

She could feel his member hardening against her inner thigh and smirked at him, sliding down on him with a gasp. Regis let out a hoarse groan as she slid up and on him, digging his nails into her hips. Calliope gripped onto his shoulders for leverage as she moved on him. True to her statements before, she had Regis at her mercy. She smirked when she heard him growling and begging for her. Calliope moved as fast as she could, riding him like he was a chocobo, and threw her head back when she felt her end coming. 

“Oh, gods…” she whimpered, moving up and down faster than Regis could see. She could feel herself on the brink, just about to fall off the edge. 

With a loud whimper, she drenched Regis’s member with her feminine juices and her whole body surged with pleasure. By the gods of Eos, no one made her feel as she did right now! Regis felt his testicles tighten and he couldn’t take how it made him feel. Even though she had just came, Calliope was still continuing her spirited ride on him. She didn’t stop until he came so deeply inside of her that she could feel it all the way to her stomach. Regis let out a loud groan and he surrendered to her mercy, filling her to the brim. 

“Oh, gods, I love you,” he growled, arching his back up against her. 

After he filled her up, Calliope sagged against him and he helped her slide off him, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled contently as she laid her head on his chest, leeching off his warmth. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat, knowing that her relationship with him may be a bit uncertain but she would always love him and be with him. It may have been wrong but she had never felt so right. She didn’t ever want to be without him and Noct. 

Regis smiled fondly when he felt her breathing against his chest and drifted off, holding the woman he loved more than life itself. He knew that no matter what would happen he knew that he would be okay as long as she was there. Come war or anything else, they would have each other to hold on to. He would keep Noct and Calliope safe no matter what happened. Because of the love of his family, he would protect them, come hell or high water.


	4. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, I’m preying on you tonight,  
> Hunt you down, eat you alive,  
> "Just like animals, animals,  
> Like animals-mals,  
> Maybe you think that you can hide,  
> I can smell your scent for miles,  
> Just like animals, animals,  
> Like animals-mals,  
> Baby, I’m…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Ages:  
> Regis: 43 years old  
> Noctis: 13 years old  
> Calliope: 30 years old  
> Cor: 38 years old  
> Clarus: 48 years old

Regis was getting antsy. Calliope could tell. The meeting was running longer than planned and she could tell he was getting exhausted. His beautiful ebony hair was turning gray and he had more lines on his face. She knew why that was. The Crystal was draining his life energy. Just a few days prior, his leg started hurting him. She did everything she could to make him comfortable, but she knew the Crystal would continue draining him of his life energy until death. About five years have passed since the Tenebrae incident but their passion for each other never cooled. 

Two years after the Tenebrae incident, the little brain-child that the council talked about became known as the Kingsglaive, a group of secret soldiers of refugees that the Lucian kingdom saved when engaging with the Empire. The rising star of group was a boy from Galahd named Nyx Ulric. Calliope thought he was rather charming and knew he was a heartbreaker in his town. The carefree smile said as much and she grew rather fond of him. He was a sweet kid. 

The meeting ended around two in the morning and Regis and Calliope walked back to the royal apartment, exhausted. Once they were out of sight of the others, Calliope rested her head on Regis’s shoulder and wanted to sleep more than anything before having to be up again. They walked into the royal apartment and collapsed on the bed, asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. They didn’t care that they fell asleep in their clothes. To be more accurate, they were too tired to care. They’d worry about it later. 

…

The sunlight poking through the window roused Calliope and she sat up, noticing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. That would explain the weird indents on her skin. When she looked down, she saw that she still had her shoes on too. Was she so tired last night that she neglected to do the simplest of things? She looked over and saw Regis, who was still asleep, fully-clothed as well. Then, she remembered that another royal meeting had run long into the night and they were absolutely exhausted. They needed a vacation, more specifically Regis. Calliope hated seeing him so worn out and tired. 

She placed a gentle hand on his knee and noticed that he flinched in his sleep. It broke her heart to see the man that she loved in so much pain because of the Crystal. He started to look much older than his forty-three years. He always felt self-conscious about being with Calliope in bed because he felt that he was a cradle-robber. She still looked beautiful and was aging gracefully. She knew that Regis thought she was throwing her chances away of being a parent and wife by being with him. She would laugh at him and tell him not to be stupid. She was with him because she loved him. 

Smiling to herself, Calliope went into the bathroom and decided to take a bath. She turned the hot and cold knobs so that the water wouldn’t burn her skin when she went in. Once the tub was full enough, she turned the water off and put some soap in. Then, she undressed and got in, letting out a small sigh at the feel of the water on her tired muscles. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to a place of peace, a place where the Empire didn’t exist. 

“May I join you?” asked a familiar deep accented voice and she opened her eyes to see Regis standing there with a small smirk on his face. 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” she purred playfully, scooting to make some room. “You need not ask.” 

She watched as Regis undressed and noticed that he flinched when he removed his pants. It seemed that his leg was bothering him more than he let on. She’d have to keep an eye on it. Still, aside from the leg problem, Calliope noticed that Regis was still as handsome as the day they met. He still had his sinew and strength. Even when he was being seeped of his energy, she knew that he would always have that strength until the day he died. She also noticed that his member was already half hard and a small smile grew on her face. 

Regis saw her staring and he knew what he wanted. “See something of your interest, dear-heart?” he asked teasingly, knowing what the answer would be. 

“Of course,” she replied in a lustful tone. “My king, you are as naughty as ever, I see.” 

“Am I to be punished then?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” she purred, mirroring his eyebrow arch. “But for now, just get in this tub with me. There’s plenty of room and the water’s great.” 

Taking her up on that, Regis got in the tub, sitting behind her, and encouraged her to sit in between his legs. The hot water did wonders to his sore knee and he made a mental note to soak in hot water more often. He wrapped his arms around Calliope’s waist and started trailing kisses down her neck, reveling in the sounds of her soft hums of joy. He loved the feel of this woman in his arms. He loved her curves and soft skin. He loved how sweet she tasted. He loved how she made him feel young again. He especially loved that she fixed his heart and gave him the chance to love again after Aulea. 

“Regis.” Her voice roused him from his daydream. “Are you okay?”

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked her in turn. 

“What?” She shifted a bit so she could look him in the eyes. He noticed that her blue eyes were full of confusion. 

“How did a woman like you fall for a man like me?” he asked, putting himself down. “I don’t deserve you.”

Her confusion melted away and turned into anger. “Oh, hush your mouth,” she reproved him, placing a finger on his lips. “I love you, Regis. I’ve always loved you, probably since we met all those years ago. You are a just, kind, and fair ruler, and an even greater man and father. Lucis is lucky to have a strong man like you. Don’t ever think yourself inadequate of me. I love you.” 

Regis gave her a small smile and tenderly touched her face. “My beautiful woman,” he murmured, leaning to kiss her on the lips. 

Calliope met him half-way and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Regis dug his hands into her blonde hair and moved so he was on top of her, covering her form with his. She ran her hands down his back, feeling every muscle and crevice of his skin, and opened her legs to accommodate him. With ease, Regis slid into her with an intoxicating grunt and held her as he moved deeper into her. Her scent intoxicated him and made him drunk. 

“Regis…” she gasped, arching her back. “Please…” 

“What is it, Calliope?” he asked in a raspy tone, supporting her shoulder blades with one hand. 

“Fuck me,” begged Calliope, clinging to him. “Please…” 

Regis gave her a sultry smirk and began moving into her, splashing some water over the edge of the tub. Neither of them cared because they had other things on their minds. Calliope let out a whimpering sound of bliss and wrapped her sudsy legs around his waist, opening herself up to him. His member hit her sweet spot immediately and she undulated in pleasure. Regis’s smirk became deadly when he heard her letting out noises of joy. He slammed into her, determined to bring her to the edge, and hissed when he felt her tighten around him. 

“You’re so fucking tight, my flower,” he purred seductively, running his hands over her wet body. “I see that all my attentions have not stretched you out even a little. My sweet little whore…”

“I’m not a whore,” she hissed, digging her nails into his back. 

“You are, though,” he continued seductively. “You’re my little slut. You’re a whore for your king’s cock. We both know that.” 

“Shut…up…” panted Calliope, her body surging with each thrust. Her words made her feel even more pleasure than before. “Oh, fuck! Please!” When she screamed those words, Regis looked down at her and saw that her face was contorted in bliss. She looked so beautiful and pure despite the current position they were in right now. 

“Please what, my flower?” he asked her, running his hands down her waist and hips. “What is it you want?” 

“Let me come, Regis!” she begged shrilly, on the edge and ready to fall. “I need to come!” 

“You may, sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking some hair out of her face. “Let yourself fall. Come apart around me. Release that sweet nectar that you’re withholding.” 

At his words, Calliope let out a shuddering cry and clamped around him, strangling his member in her heat. Her body coiled like a spring and her toes curled in a delicious manner. She screamed out her violent orgasm, clawing at Regis’s back, and arched up against him so her chest touched his. Regis smirked when he felt her liquid drench his member and he could feel the stirrings of his own release coming. While Calliope was in the throes, he pulled her so she was on top of him and he was sitting in the tub, splashing water. 

When she recovered from her orgasm, she impaled herself on him, riding him like a Chocobo, and wrapped her body around him. She didn’t know how many times she impaled herself on him but she was getting so close to coming again that it almost hurt. From his position, Regis dug his hands into her thighs and moved her up and down on him. She had no choice but to hold on for dear life as he rocked her through another orgasm. Incoherent praises fell from her lips as he pistoned into her from below. 

“Regis!” she screamed his name so loudly that it could have cracked glass. “So good! I’m gonna…AH!” She let out a loud cry that reverberated through the bathroom as an earth-shattering orgasm wracked her body.

Regis watched with wonder as she writhed on top of him and clamped down on his member again. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful and sinful she looked. The sight of her rocking back and forth on him, rubbing her sensitive breasts against his chest, got him on the edge. He pressed sweet kisses to her lips, capturing the noises in his mouth, and let his lips trail down her neck, feeling her shudder all around him. He continued pounding into her from the bottom and she let out moans and cries of pleasure, feeling overstimulated and incredible. 

A violent orgasm overtook Regis and he roared out his orgasm and she could feel his hot seed pouring into her, despite the fact that they were submerged in water. Most of the hot spurts ended up in her but some came out of her and mingled with the bath water. He moaned loudly and intoxicatingly, his voice raspy and sexy, before he slammed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly. Calliope sighed into the kiss, feeling bliss that she hadn’t felt for quite some time. The meetings have kept them from seeing each other for extracurricular activities and when they ever got together, they were too tired to dance the horizontal tango. 

“This is so nice,” she whispered against his lips, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

He pulled back from her so they could look each other in the eyes. She could see the love that burned in his eyes. It was love that would always remain there, no matter how old they got. “What’s that?” he asked, running a wet hand down her damp blonde hair. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. “I mean, I don’t need sex to survive and that’s not all what we need, but damn, that was nice.” 

“I concur,” said Regis, hugging her as she rested against him. “I do fear I have been neglecting you, my love.” He sounded guilty but he had no reason to be.

“Love,” she said softly, pulling back to look at his green eyes. “We’ve been exhausted. These meetings are keeping us up and draining our energy. Whenever we do get together, we fall asleep before we can do anything. I think my hair is turning gray.” She gave him a teasing smile that he returned. 

He playfully inspected her hair but could only see wheat-colored strands. “You’re perfect, my dear,” he purred, bestowing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Calliope blushed at his compliment and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek. She pulled back, removing him from her, and sat back in the tub, relishing in the warm water. The water began getting cooler because how long it had been sitting. Calliope helped Regis wash his back and they spent a few minutes getting clean before leaving the tub. 

Once wrapped in robes, Calliope pulled the plug on the tub and walked out of the bathroom with Regis. As they got dressed for their usual day, Clarus came in with a worried look on his face. Luckily, Calliope was fully dressed so he didn’t see anything revealing. 

“Your Highness,” he spoked to Regis in a rapid tone, “the council waits for you.” 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to have a meeting today,” interjected Calliope before Regis could speak. “What’s going on?” 

“Niflheim troops have been spotted near the Wall,” replied Clarus, looking between Calliope and Regis. “On your word, I’ll have Captain Drautos and Marshal Leonis dispatch the Kingsglaive.” 

“Do it,” said Regis, sounding every bit the king he was. 

Clarus gave him a nod and ran back to the door. “I’ll see you in the meeting. Your Highness, Calliope.” With that, he bowed and dashed out to give the order. 

Calliope and Regis exchanged a serious look and the king hurried to finish dressing. He moved faster than usual and hurried in styling his hair. He put his crown on and took Calliope’s hand, rushing out of the bedroom door with her. Usually, he tidied up his room a bit before heading out, but this was an emergency so the maids would have to do it. 

Calliope let out a little chuckle and Regis looked at her in confusion.

“What is it, darling?” he asked breathlessly, his energy draining from running. 

“Never a dull moment in Insomnia,” she remarked in a humorous tone. 

Regis allowed himself to laugh with her and they continued running until they reached the council room. Calliope knew that she had nothing to worry about because they would always be together. No matter what would happen, they would always face it and fight it head on. These moments just made them stronger as a couple. Not even Ifrit could tear them apart. Together they were strong and they felt immortal. One day, the war would end and Lucis would arise victorious with Noctis as the new king, just as the prophecy foretold.


	5. Craving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're like that cigarette,  
> That shot of 100 proof,  
> No matter how much I get,  
> I'm always craving,  
> That feeling when we kiss,  
> The way your body moves,  
> No matter how much I get,  
> I'm always craving you,  
> Craving you…
> 
> Regis and Calliope try something new by letting Clarus in on the fun and giving Clarus a chance to fulfill something long suppressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by TheMissImmortal's Seasoned Lovers. Check her out on Tumblr. She's really cool.
> 
> On another note, I feel like I need to take a bath in holy water because how naughty this is. Enjoy it anyways. Sorry if it's crappy. I did my best.

Regis had this horrible yet tantalizing idea. At meetings, he noticed how Clarus stared at Calliope, despite being eighteen years her senior. The older man’s blue eyes would trail her every movement and darken from thoughts that Regis could decipher without telepathy. Clarus wanted Calliope. He lusted after the woman and Regis knew that Clarus was lonely after his wife died. Regis didn’t know if Clarus ever had one night stands or anything of the like because the older man never said anything about his private life. Upon observing Clarus, an idea took root in Regis’s head. The only thing he worried about was if Calliope would agree with the idea. 

After a particularly long meeting, everyone left the room, except Regis and Clarus and both of the men stared after Calliope while she tried to keep her strides steady. She was so tired that she was walking like a drunk person. Regis wanted to join her in his quarters but he had to clear something up with Clarus first. When the king looked back at his childhood friend and Shield, he noticed that Clarus’s blue eyes darkened with evident desire and had to bite back a chuckle. Clarus wasn’t even being discreet about it anymore. 

“Clarus,” said Regis, getting the other man’s attention. “I notice how you stare at Calliope. You are, of course, aware that she and I are intimately involved.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” replied Clarus, still as respectful as ever. “I do apologize for how I act around her. She’s simply…breathtaking. I do not know why I can’t stop staring at her. Her beautiful hair, her flower eyes, the way she cuts her figure in that uniform—I get intoxicated by her. I ask your forgiveness, Your Highness.” The man bowed his head in reverence. “I should not be lusting after your…mistress.” He didn’t know how else to describe Calliope’s status of her intimate relationship with Regis. 

Instead of looking outraged, like Clarus expected, Regis looked thoughtful. “I’m not offended, Clarus,” said the king in a gentle tone, patting his friend on the hand. “It is only natural that you find her attractive. She is a beautiful woman, is she not?” 

Clarus nodded his assent. “If Cor could see the thoughts I have about his little sister, he would kill me,” confessed the Shield, a bit abashed. 

“Clarus, I have a proposition for you,” announced Regis, bending closer to Clarus like they were exchanging secrets. “Would you agree to bed her with me?” 

The older man’s eyebrows flew up his hairline but his eyes glowed with hope. “Surely, she would not consent,” argued Clarus, imagining Calliope’s outrage. 

“Perhaps she will,” said Regis breezily, smiling slightly. “She’s rather adventurous in the bedroom.” 

The mere thought made Clarus ache on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to pin Calliope down to a bed and fuck her until he was satisfied. He wanted to feel her curvy body under his and hear her sweet voice make lovely moans and sounds. He wanted to pull her blonde hair and make her gasp out in wantonness. Clarus needed no more convincing from Regis. He knew what he wanted. 

“I accept,” replied Clarus, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had a raging erection from thinking about all he wanted to do to her.  
Regis smirked and his green eyes took on a devious glow. “I knew you would accept,” he remarked mischievously. “Now, I’ll just have to ask Calliope and see how she feels about this.” 

Clarus nodded in consideration. “I don’t want to force her into anything,” he said quickly. “I do care for her and it would displease me if I’m forcing her into anything she doesn’t want to be a part of. Your Highness, doesn’t it bother you that I’m attracted to her?” 

Regis’s smirk only widened. “Of course not,” he answered slyly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m rather territorial over her but I always found the idea of sharing her with another tantalizing. I want to see her get pleasured by another and lose control. However, we never tried it. I love Calliope very much, Clarus, and I would despair if she lost her trust in me for forcing her into something she doesn’t want. I will ask her, nonetheless.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” said Clarus, bowing his head in respect. “I expect to hear from you about her answer.” 

Regis gave a nod of assent. “Of course. I want to keep this between us, though. Don’t tell your children or Cor about this.”

“I would never tell little Iris about this,” said Clarus in finality. “Gladiolus would figure it out, though. That boy is too smart for his own good. And of course, I’d never tell Cor about this. I respect Cor and would loath to lose his friendship over this.”

With that said, the men said their goodbyes and left the room. Regis wanted to return to Calliope and tell her about this to see if she would consent to a threesome, as the kids called it. The mere thought of her dominated by Clarus made him harden in anticipation. He would have to see her and soon. 

…

When Regis walked into Calliope’s room, he saw that the woman was asleep and her face was softened and relaxed. He saw that she was snuggled up in her blankets and she looked so comfortable. Regis didn’t want to wake her up but he had to ask her the question. He carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to her and gently kissed her cheeks, his beard brushing her soft skin. He heard her murmur in her sleep and she stirred, waking up slowly.

“Regis…” she whispered, her eyes fluttering open. “What are you doing?” She was used to having Regis come into her room at night but he never really woke her up unless it was an emergency. 

“My love,” he said softly, gathering her unresisting form into his arms. “I’ve had a discussion with Clarus.”

“What about?” she asked, still half-asleep.

“He wants to make love to you,” said Regis, smiling. 

That woke Calliope up and her eyes widened when she looked up at him. “What?” She needed to hear that again. 

“Clarus wants to participate in our love-making,” explained Regis, stroking her hair. “He feels lust for you, my love.” 

“Regis, I only love you,” she said immediately, shaking her head. “Clarus is very handsome but I’m uncertain.” 

“Do you want to, my love?” he asked, running a hand down her body to cup her mound over her underwear. 

Calliope let out a hushed moan when his skillful fingers ran over her folds and her body began to burn with awakening desire. She loved how he made her feel. It was so exhilarating to feel his fingers on her heated apex. 

“Would you consent to being ours for one night?” he asked her seductively, feeling her warm liquids on his fingers. 

The mere thought alone sent Calliope over the edge and she arched her back, climaxing so violently that she almost blacked out. Regis smirked when she collapsed on the bed and knew what the answer would be.

…

Calliope stirred nervously as she waited for Regis and Clarus to arrive from their tour of the royal garden with the media. She wore some expensive lacy lingerie under her royal black dress and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. While she had worn sexy underwear, none of them were as lacy as the ones she was wearing now. Her lacy excuse for panties had no crotch and her bra barely gave her any support and coverage. She was certain she could see her nipples even though the lingerie was black. She didn’t know what she was thinking. She felt so naked under her dress and it was a bit uncomfortable. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Regis and Clarus walked in, both of their eyes dark with hunger. When the door slammed behind them, Calliope lowered her eyes submissively and slowly unzipped her dress, letting the black silk fabric slide down her body. Clarus couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her body was everything he ever dreamed of—slim yet curvy. Her breasts were visible through the sheer lace of her bra and he could see her blonde curls beckoning to him. The panties didn’t have a crotch and he could see it taunting him. He wanted to strip down as soon as he could and sink himself into her. 

“By gods,” breathed Clarus, taking in her sin-on-legs appearance. “You are breathtaking, my dear.” 

Calliope blushed and she bit her bottom lip, making Clarus feel more aroused. He was quick in undressing, peeling his robe off and ripping his shirt off, and Calliope could see where Gladiolus got his strong body from. Clarus was built strong and tall and his muscles were taut with arousal. Like Regis, Clarus had a six pack and looked just as lustful. The Shield’s blue eyes were dark with desire and Calliope knew what she was getting into. The Amicitia man kicked his boots off and pulled his pants down. His black silk boxers had a prominent tent where his member was and Calliope could see just what she did to him. Clarus pulled his boxers down and his member was an impressive sight to see. He was just as big and long as Regis and it made her feel hot with need. 

“Clarus,” said Regis, placing a hand on the naked man’s shoulder, “look at Calliope. See how willing she is for you. She’s absolutely soaked. Go on, now. Claim her.” 

Clarus needed no more instruction. He bounded forward and took the small woman in his arms, planting a hungry kiss on her lips. Calliope started in surprise and she wrapped her arms around Clarus’s neck, pulling him closer. He began touching her, running his hands down her body and fondling her breasts and bottom, and cupped her mound, dipping his fingers into her revealed opening. She gasped into the kiss, letting Clarus’s tongue into her mouth, and clawed at his back. 

“Regis…?” she gasped uncertainly as Clarus trailed hot kisses down her neck and clavicle. 

“What is it, darling?” asked the king from his chair as he watched the erotic display. He had his hardened member out and was stroking it. 

“I don’t want to betray you…” she whimpered, unable to stop the pleasure from welling up in her abdomen. “I can’t help it…Clarus is…” She couldn’t finish her sentence and cried out in bliss just as Clarus’s fingers stroked at the sensitive walls of her vagina.

“Tell me what he’s doing to you, darling,” said Regis in a husky voice, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“H-he’s touching me there and it feels so good,” whimpered Calliope, sounding desperate. “His fingers are so big and…” 

A dark chuckle from Clarus interrupted her and she looked down at him from his position. “I intend to put something bigger than a finger in you, my dear.” His voice was husky and deep with arousal and it shot to her core. She drenched his finger with her gushing liquid and he let out a soft moan at the feeling. “Regis, she’s gushing.” 

“And it’s all for you, Clarus,” was Regis’s sly reply and Calliope could hear him smirking. “Go on. Get in her.” 

Clarus withdrew his finger, causing her let out a disappointed sound, pulled Calliope over to the royal bed, and laid her down, kissing down her body and nipping at her breasts that were covered in the lingerie. With strength that she didn’t know, he ripped the bra off her body and revealed her beautiful, bountiful breasts. She let out a little hiss at the stinging the fabric caused when he pulled the bra off. 

“That was expensive,” she complained, gazing over at the torn lace on the ground. 

“I’ll buy you another one,” replied Clarus carelessly, kissing down her stomach and abdomen, nipping at her soft skin. 

It wasn’t long until he tore the panties off of her, leaving her body totally exposed to his hungry gaze, and began kissing and licking at her opening, tasting the musky liquids that came from her vagina. Cries and moans came from her as he began eating her out roughly, his tongue and teeth not giving her a break. Calliope felt like she was going to explode with pleasure and she grinded her crotch against his face, unable to hold back the cries of bliss. It was all too much for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried out brokenly as Clarus ate her until she came with such violence that Regis was sure her cries could be heard by everyone in that wing. 

“Shit!” she cried out, running her hands through Clarus’s shorn hair. 

Clarus smirked against her entrance and lapped up the salty, sweet juices that came from her. He sighed through his nose, savoring her delectable taste. It was at that moment he knew that Regis was one lucky son of a bitch. He envied that his king got to hold such a young, beautiful vision such as her in his arms every night. 

“How does she taste, Clarus?” Regis asked casually as if talking about the weather. 

“Absolutely decadent, Your Highness.” Clarus’s voice shook with what could be described as restraint. 

Calliope let out keening sounds as she got down from the high of her climax, shaking so hard she thought she was suffering from a seizure. Whatever Clarus did triggered something so intense that it was amazing. 

“That was…” she breathed, her breasts heaving with each breath. 

“I know,” finished Clarus, lapping up the last of her juices. 

Calliope peeked over to Regis and saw that he, too, had climaxed from masturbating and it filled her with desire to see his seed coating his hand. She licked her lips and turned back to Clarus, whose lips glistened with her spunk. She tugged Clarus down until his lips met hers and she could taste herself on her tongue. It wasn’t a bad taste, just different, and she moaned into the kiss, feeling the head of Clarus’s erection rubbing at her opening. It was asking for entrance that she was all too ready to give. She spread her legs and waited for him to enter. 

“Fuck me,” she said in a voice so husky and dark that it made Regis wonder if his sweet lover was there anymore. “Fuck me in front of the king. Make me a dirty woman—AH!” She screamed as Clarus glared at her intensely with those burning blue eyes and he rammed into her, slamming her down hard onto his large throbbing member. 

Calliope let out loud cries and moans as she rocked herself on Clarus’s member, tears rolling down her cheeks from him hitting her special spot with precision. It took very little effort for him to make her scream with pleasure and hit that spot. It was like his member was made for this. 

“Clarus!” she screamed, her toes curling at the pleasurable sensation that went through her body. 

The man above her smirked and he slammed into her, his heavy testicles slapping her backside. She wrapped her arms around him and clawed at his back, breaking the skin. Clarus let out a growl of anger and he rammed into her at an almost brutal pace, making her scream with pleasure until her throat was raw. The Shield punished her with his member, wrecking her for all the nights he woke up hard from having erotic dreams about her. He slammed into her and groaned at the feel of her hot, slick walls tightening around him. 

“Calliope…” he growled, slamming into her spot with intense precision. 

Regis finally had enough and he went over to the bed, naked as the day he was born. He joined the couple on the bed and ran his fingers down her arm, getting her attention. When she looked at him, her blue eyes were dark with lust. 

“Regis…” she gasped in a voice full of sex. “I want you to stick it in my ass.” 

Clarus rolled so she and he were laying on their sides and pulled her butt cheeks apart to show Regis her tight opening. “What do you say, Regis?” asked Clarus huskily, smirking at him.

Regis gathered some of her liquid from her opening and lathered it over her anal opening. He had to prepare her before he could stick his member in her. He slid a finger into her, making her cry out with pain and pleasure, and waited for her to adjust so he could add another finger. Calliope cried out from the intrusion and felt a bit odd but pleasured at the same time. It wasn’t long until he could add two more fingers and he used them to scissor her ass hole to prepare her for his girth. 

Calliope was in a tizzy. She was just on the edge from an explosive climax and she didn’t know which part of her was burning. With Regis’s fingers in her tight ass and Clarus’s hot, hard member rutting against her heat, she screamed with intense friction and came all over Clarus’s still in action member. Regis smirked at her scream and withdrew his fingers to push himself into her prepared opening. She let out another cry, arching her back, and enjoyed being filled from both ends. 

“Fuck me…” she growled, sounding and looking like a feral animal. Her blue eyes were wild and her hair was tangled and crazy. It heightened his arousal even further.

“Now, darling,” said Regis in warning tone, “you’ll hurt yourself.” He was slow in entering her so he wouldn’t hurt her but she wanted more. 

“Please…” she begged, bucking up against his member. “I need it.” 

Regis was all the way into her and he let out a growl of pleasure at the feel of her tightness squeezing his member. She fit him like a glove. He pounded into her, making her cry out in pleasure and pain, and could feel his release coming quick. He was already so aroused from the little show Calliope and Clarus put on that it didn’t take him long to release his seed into her ass. He panted behind her, his green eyes rolling back into his head, feeling bliss as her tight opening hugged his member like a glove. It was so warm, so tight. 

“Fuck…Your ass is so nice, my love…” he groaned, kissing her shoulder.

There was a nice steady tempo that the two men set up as they pumped into both her holes. Her pleasured gasps and whimpers turned into loud squeals and screams of bliss as the bed rocked with the intensity of the thrusts and for a wild moment she wondered if the bed would actually break under the force of their movements. 

Calliope’s vagina throbbed as she experienced orgasm after orgasm as the two men took turns in teasing and pinching her clit. Clarus pistoned in and out of her quim at an incredible pace. It was unbelievable that he was five years older than Regis. He was too good at what he did. Regis was incorrigible. He pumped in and out of her with hot grunts against her ear, whispering filthy endearments that sent her skin on fire. He kept commenting on how great her ass was, how he wanted to fuck her on his throne, and how he wanted to fuck her with Clarus in the room all the time. Clarus let out a growl of total possession and he tugged Calliope into his chest, her breasts pressed up against his chest. In a wild moment of lust and passion, Clarus pulled Regis forward by the nape of his neck and kissed the king’s lips.

Calliope screamed her orgasm as Regis spurted into her ass while moaning into Clarus’s lips. She had never seen this side of Regis before and it turned her on more than she cared to admit. Her come spilled onto Clarus’s member and it prompted all of them to climax. Regis’s hot seed sprayed into her anus and Clarus spilled into her hot, tight vagina, groaning into Regis’s kiss. This was the big one and it ripped Calliope apart. Her mind seemed to enter space and she could barely hear her own screams over the ringing in her ears. Sweet Astrals, this felt so good! Her throat burned with her screams and tears leaked from her eyes, spilling down her burning cheeks. It took her a while to come back to Eos even when the men pulled out of her. 

While she was still coming down from her high, Regis and Clarus detached from their kiss and pulled out of Calliope, making her whimper in pain. Her beautiful body jerked when it collapsed onto the mattress and Regis and Clarus watched her as she came down. When she was finally calmed down, she opened her eyes and saw both of the men staring down at her with caring eyes. She gave them a weak smile and snuggled into the mattress, feeling warm and totally spent. 

“My love, did we hurt you?” asked Regis lovingly, stroking her hair with a gentle hand. 

“No,” gasped Calliope, catching her breath. Her heart was beating against her chest cavity in an erratic way. “That was nicer than I thought it would be. Clarus, you should join us in the room more often.” Her smile widened to show she was teasing him. 

Clarus returned her smile and bent down to kiss her on the lips again. “It would do me a great pleasure, Calliope,” he said softly, stroking her face with tender fingers. “Just don’t tell your brother or he’ll behead me.” 

“Don’t worry about Cor,” she replied with a saucy wink. “He doesn’t know anything about my liaisons unless I tell him about them and of course I won’t tell him about this.” 

Clarus got up to get dressed but Calliope pulled at his arm and he turned to see her giving him puppy eyes. He found it hard to resist her. 

“Stay here,” she whispered, pulling him back to the bed. “There’s room for one more.” 

It didn’t take much prompting on Clarus’s part to come back to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Calliope’s waist and snuggled into her neck, feeling content in laying here with them. Regis also wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Calliope fell asleep, feeling absolute contentment and joy in laying in their warm arms. She felt safe and at peace with them. She prayed that no matter what happened it would never go away. No matter what came to pass, their little spot of heaven would always exist if they thought back to it and what a beautiful place it was.


	6. A Happy Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change for Calliope and Regis, both good and bad. The Chancellor of Niflheim presents the treaty of peace and it proves the war has taken a turn for the worse. Not just that. When the king and Calliope get intimate, Noctis finds out some hard truths.

Chapter 6: A Happy Beginning

There’s no storm we can’t outrun,

We will always find the sun,

Leave the past and all its scars,

A happy beginning now is ours…

... 

Beginning Ages:

Regis Lucis Caelum: 45 

Noctis Lucis Caelum: 15

Calliope Leonis: 32

Cor Leonis: 40

Clarus Amicitia: 50

Later Ages: 

Regis: 50

Noctis: 20

Calliope: 37

Cor: 45

Clarus: 55

…

Regis could feel the weight of the small box in his pocket as he walked out of the latest meeting. He had been planning to propose to Calliope for quite some time but didn’t know how to go about it. He didn’t want anyone to know about this proposal. It was going to be a secret affair. He wanted to be with her forever and to do that they had to take that next step. Even though she pretended she didn’t want it, he knew that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. She always made off-hand comments about how lucky married women were to go home to someone they loved. 

After making sure that the hallways were empty, Regis went to Calliope’s room in the Citadel and softly knocked on the door, waiting for her to open the door. She opened the door after a few seconds he knocked and pulled him in by the arm, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was in, she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips and ran her fingers through his salt-and-pepper hair. He held her tight in his arms and squeezed her tightly, smiling in the kiss. He wanted to lose himself in her, to be intoxicated by her scent, to be engulfed by her beautiful body until the sun came up, but he had an objective here and he couldn’t lose focus now. 

“Beautiful Calliope,” he whispered against her lips, his scruff tickling her skin as he peppered kisses down her cheek and jawline. 

“My king,” she whispered back in an equally amorous tone, running her fingers through his hair. 

With great discipline and care, Regis detached from Calliope, who gave him a confused and hurtful look, and he smiled at her, reaching into his pocket for the ring. He pulled the box out and presented it to Calliope, whose confused look deepened. 

“Calliope, you are my queen,” he said in a passionate, feeling tone, taking her left hand in his right one. “I must ask you, do you have a piece of paper nearby?”

“What for, Regis?” she asked him, cocking her head to one side. 

His smile softened into a loving look before continuing. “I want to be with you forever,” he said gently, “and you want to be with me forever, correct?” 

“Yes, of course,” she replied, nodding vigorously, placing her hand on his. “Why?” 

“We need to make a commitment, Calliope,” he remarked, green eyes full of love. “A contract. Give me a piece of paper.” 

“But, why, Regis?” she asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Her blue eyes was as hard as Cor’s could get. 

Instead of answering verbally, Regis opened the small velvet box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring that took Calliope’s breath away. Her eyes widened comically and her gaze flickered from the ring to Regis, as if wondering what that was. 

“Is that what I think it is, Regis?” she asked, close to tears, trying to keep it together. 

“It is, my love,” he answered, sliding the ring on her left ring finger. “You are the one. You brought me back to life. After Aulea died, I had no hope of finding love again, until you came along. It was like I was drowning and you saved me. I love you, my dear Calliope. Dear Calliope, beautiful Calliope, my darling, will you marry me?” 

Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks. “I would love to,” she replied in a surprisingly steady tone. “But, Regis, you are a king. You should marry a woman with a grand title, who could bring you more heirs and bring value to our kingdom.” 

Regis furrowed his brow in displeasure at the sound of her deprecating herself. Why was she saying this about herself? “Calliope,” he said, placing a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears, “I don’t want anyone else but you. Why are you saying such things about yourself? We’re still young. We can still have children.” 

More tears poured down her face and they were ones of sadness. “I can’t have children,” she wept, falling into Regis’s chest. “I went to the lady-doctor and she told me that children aren’t possible. I’m infertile, Regis. I can’t support children. I’m a barren, useless woman. Unworthy of love or marriage. You need heirs, not a useless vessel.” 

Anger burned in Regis’s chest and his eyes resembled hardened emeralds when he pulled her back and slammed his lips to hers. “Don’t you ever fucking say that,” he growled furiously, his expletive surprising her. “You are not a useless woman. Your fertility status does not dictate that. You are my love, my Calliope, and I will not have you degrading yourself in such a manner. It does not matter if you can have children or not. I love you. Noctis is the only heir I need. If the gods decided to bless me with more children or not, I would welcome it. I don’t need anything more than you and Noctis.” 

Calliope’s tears still fell at the pain of not being able to bear children and Regis held her in a loving embrace, stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry,” she wept, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” he murmured against her hair. “I love you, all of you. Your flaws, your perfections, your edges, everything of you—I love you. Please, do me the honor of marrying me.” 

After a few minutes of crying, Calliope wiped her red-rimmed eyes and nodded. “I will,” she said softly. “I will marry you, Regis. I love you.” 

Regis let out a breathless laugh and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, nearly squeezing the life out of her. The hug morphed into something more amorous and they made love until the stars turned blue and the moon was going west.

…

(Five Years Later) 

Regis awoke to Calliope curled up in his arms and he smiled at the memory of their impromptu marriage. Calliope Lucis Caelum had a nice ring to it. Of course, no one knew about it, except Cor and Clarus, who learned about it when he joined them on their intimate moment again. Both men were rather ecstatic for Regis and Calliope, but they were all afraid of the Empire finding out. With the impending negotiations coming up of the so-called Peace Treaty, everyone was on edge. The Niflheim Chancellor made himself at home in the Citadel, his room a few doors down from Calliope’s, which made the woman stay in Regis’s. 

She remembered the way Ardyn Izunia looked at her when he announced the treaty and its conditions. His amber eyes swept up her robed form, seated next to Regis’s throne, and he seemed to appreciate her looks, which hadn’t faded in all those years. If anything, the years served to make her more beautiful. Well, that was what Regis told her and she believed him. However, she didn’t appreciate Ardyn’s obvious leering. He made her feel gross and dirty. 

After getting showered and ready, Calliope found herself in the hallway with Ardyn, who smirked at her. His eyes sparkled with malicious glee as they roved her form. 

“Good morning, Miss Calliope,” he said in an oily tone, bowing to her mockingly. 

She looked like an ice statue, her blue eyes hard and cold. “Chancellor,” she greeted in an icy tone. “Is there something you needed to say?” 

His eyes drifted down to her left hand and he noticed something that made his smirk widen. “My apologies, Miss Calliope,” he said gleefully, “or should I say, Her Majesty the Queen. You are married to the king, aren’t you?” 

All the color drained from Calliope’s face and her eyes widened in fear, hoping her voice wouldn’t fail her. “What makes you say that, Chancellor?” she asked serenely. 

“You forgot to remove your ring, Your Grace,” he replied, nodding to the diamond ring on her left hand. 

Calliope felt like dying. She always wore the ring when she and Regis were together and took it off before she went to the meetings. She must have forgotten to remove it after she got dressed. May the gods strike her dead! 

“Why aren’t you officially listed as the Queen of Lucis?” asked Ardyn, looking like he knew the answer but needed to hear it himself. 

“No one knows,” she answered in a shaky tone, shaking her head. “No one has to know. We are married, but I am not crowned queen or known as such.” 

Ardyn let out a disappointed sound. “Oh, my dear Calliope,” he crooned, his voice caressing her name sinfully in a way that made her uncomfortable and violated. “Wouldn’t you rather be with a man who could display you on his arm with pride? Wouldn’t you rather be a queen and not a secret lover to a man who can’t reveal you to the people?” 

“Shut up,” snapped Calliope, glaring at him. “I love Regis. He is my king and we are happy. I don’t need an empty title to be happy. I don’t care about being queen. All I love is Regis and Noctis. Nothing you say or do could sway me from them. Now, leave my sight, Izunia, and don’t ever speak to me again.” 

Ardyn gave her another mocking bow before leaving her. “Certainly, Your Majesty,” he said in that oily tone that made her feel dirty. “Just consider what I’ve said, will you?” With that, he turned and left her alone. 

“Not bloody likely,” she growled to herself before continuing her trek down the hall.

…

Regis noticed that Calliope was quiet and withdrawn during the meeting discussing the Empire’s demands. She didn’t seem to be paying attention, until Clarus spoke up about not compromising with anything the Empire had to offer.

“Compromise is unwise,” he told Aria, raising his hand in a warning manner. “We know nothing of Niflheim’s true intentions. Do not fool yourselves. The walls are far from impenetrable.” 

Regis nibbled on his lower lip nervously. “The paths left to us are few,” he said in a booming voice that commanded everyone’s attentions. “The new wall draws its power from the throne. I am able to sustain it for some years yet, if the kingdom requires it. But, the chancellor spoke one truth, if only one. We are old, and the old wall…I cannot command the old wall with a weakened hand, nor do I have the strength to muster an offensive to turn the tide on this war.” 

Clarus sighed in mild disappointment. “Then let the choice be made, Your Majesty,” said the Shield, imploring Regis to continue. “What are we to protect?” 

Regis gazed over to Calliope, who seemed to be gazing off into space, and noticed that she looked distraught. Only she and Clarus knew the reason why Lucis was giving in. If they didn’t, Lucis would be destroyed. Only Noctis could rise above after they all died. He was born to die himself. He’d have to die to bring back the light that would inevitable disappear. Calliope was feeling the grief in knowing that Noct would die. Regis grieved for it too. He still grieved for it, but was better at hiding it. That was, until he was with Calliope and he would cry with her in the safety of their chambers.

“We shall discuss this matter at a later date,” he remarked, giving every council member a look. “Can you please vacate the room? I need to speak with Miss Leonis.” 

The members stood up, bowed, and left the room, leaving the king with his secret wife. Regis struggled to get up, leaning on his cane for support, and walked over to Calliope, placing a hand on top of hers. She gave a little jump and looked up at him, her blue eyes full of surprise. 

“Calliope, is there something the matter, dear?” he asked gently, noticing how she glanced away immediately. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” she asked in return, bowing her head to hide tears. 

The question came out of nowhere. “What?” Regis needed clarification. “Why would I be ashamed of you?” 

“The Chancellor told me that it was a shame that you haven’t crowned me as queen,” she elaborated tonelessly. “He said that I should find a man who would show me off and I think he was referring to himself.” 

Regis’s green eyes burned with unrestrained anger. “Did you give him any provocation to say such things?” he demanded, tightening his grip on her hand. 

Calliope’s blue eyes sparked angrily. “Of course not, Regis,” she hissed, through clenched teeth. “I’ve loved you for a long time. I wouldn’t leave you for another man, least of all that Chancellor.”

In animalistic fury and possession, Regis grabbed Calliope by her head and crashed his lips to her, kissing her viciously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, pressing her body up against his. With strength that she didn’t he still had, Regis lifted her up and placed her on the table, forcing her to lay back on the surface. He roughly pushed her robe open and basically ripped her panties off, feeling that she was soaked with arousal. Regis wasted no time in baring his hardened manhood and shoving into her with a possessive growl. 

“My queen…” he hissed, her tight heat strangling his hardness. “My naughty queen…”

Calliope wrapped herself around him and dug her heels into the small of his back, her toes curling in her shoes. Her fingers gripped into his cape and she let out a loud moan of pleasure, tightening around him. He thrusted into her, punishing her with his long, thick length, and fisted strands of her blond hair. To feel her curvy body against his and hear her screaming out his name in bliss set his blood on fire. Calliope met his thrusts by pressing her hips against his and grounding her pelvis against his. 

“I love you,” she breathed out, her chest heaving with pants. “Oh, harder…faster…” Her head fell back and moans escaped from her open mouth. 

Regis’s green eyes darkened with lust and he pounded into her, feeling her curl around him. His member kept stroking that sweet spot within her, causing shockwaves of pleasure to go through her body, and he knew she was so close. The way she was tightening and how her moans got louder and higher in pitch told him that much. He knew he could make her cum by just talking so he decided to do just that. 

“How long have you been holding out on me, darling?” he asked huskily, his lips at her ear. “Does it feel good? No one knows your body like I do, do they? I love feeling your tight pussy squeezing me. Cum for me, sweet girl. Release those sweet juices and drench me.” 

Calliope’s blood was on fire. Her skin prickled with pleasure. Her vision began blurring and white spots danced around her. She squeezed him tightly, screaming out loudly, as she released all over his still in action member. Sweat trickled down her brow and her hair was a mess. She gripped onto him and he rutted up against her, bottoming out in her. Her fingers dug into his cape, fisting the material in her hands, and her toes curled in her high heels

He let out a feral growl and released inside of her, filling her uterus with his hot seed. His fingers dug into her back, riding out the high of his orgasm, and he kissed her deeply, capturing her moans in his mouth. It was like he needed them to live. His bad knee trembled, threatening to collapse from under him, but he refused to show weakness. After the high left him, he pulled out of her and her form fell into his. He held her tightly in a warm embrace, protecting her from everything. He could smell her sweet perfume wafting in the air and pressed a kiss to her neck where it was more potent. 

“My love,” he whispered in a softer tone. “My beautiful queen. I love you, Calliope.” The genuine affection in his tone outweighed the weariness and she smiled in exhaustion.

“I love you too, my king,” she replied gently, placing a loving hand on his face. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the two jumped and immediately looked over to see a thunderstruck Noctis with his mouth gaping in shock. Regis quickly reacted and guarded Calliope’s form with his own, his back to Noct. Noctis’s blue eyes were widened and he looked betrayed. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. That gave away how angry he was. The couple winced upon hearing the door slam and shame filled them both. 

“Shit…” muttered Calliope in a voice full of shame, voicing what both of them wanted to say. “He’s gonna hate me now.” 

“No, he won’t,” said Regis, withdrawing from her and correcting his askew clothes. “If anything, he’ll hate me.” He put his member away and looked socially-acceptable.

Calliope shook her head. “You saw the look on his face,” she said quietly, closing her eyes to stop tears from escaping. “His Aunt Callie is having sex with his father. He’s probably furious because you can’t spend time with him but somehow you manage to include fucking me into your busy schedule.” 

The both of them knew Noctis long enough for that to be true. The boy always wanted to spend time with his father, but Regis was always busy because being the king was demanding work. Noctis accepted that. However, that didn’t mean he liked it. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” said Regis finally, giving Calliope a short kiss and hurrying out of the room. 

…

Noctis stormed down the hall to where Ignis was standing with Gladio, chatting. When the two older boys glanced over to Noct, they saw the furious, hurt look on his expressive face. He must have went into the meeting room even though Clarus told him that the king was busy. Ignis’s mother hen mode activated upon seeing the betrayed look on Noct’s face. 

“What happened, Noct?” he asked gently, trying to keep the boy from exploding. 

Noctis trembled with the effort to hold his rage back. “He was with her,” he growled, eyes glowing a dangerous red. 

“Who?” asked Gladio, completely serious. Now was not the time for joking.

“Aunt Callie,” he replied, voice shaking as tears of anger welled up in his eyes. “He was fucking her.” 

Normally, Ignis would have chided him for using unsavory language but the bespectacled man was too shocked to say anything. He knew Calliope and the king were on intimate terms, but he didn’t know they were that close. He glanced over to Gladio, whose face was full of shock. The mountain of a man recovered quicker than Ignis. 

“Not that I blame him,” remarked Gladio, trying and failing to ease the tension. “She’s smoking hot.” 

Ignis smacked him on his shoulder with the back of his hand, trying to correct him. 

“O-oh, I mean,” stammered Gladio, trying to fix what he said, “how dare he fuck the smoking hot blonde? Shame on him.” 

Ignis placed a gloved hand to his face, feeling a headache coming on. “Nice try, Gladiolus,” he groaned, exasperated by his friend’s mega fail. 

Noctis’s face was an unhealthy shade of purple and he looked like he was trying not to scream. “Are you fucking kidding me, Gladio!?” he hissed, his clenched fists shaking with the effort not to lash out. “That’s all you can think about? How hot Aunt Callie looks?” 

The shield raised his hands as if to say he was sorry. “You can’t blame a man for staring,” he remarked, digging himself in deeper. “She’s hot. Come on, guys, you have to admit that you’ve stared at her tits and ass too.” 

“No!” shouted Noctis, scandalized by that assumption. “She’s my aunt, Gladio!” 

“Not by blood,” he supplied, shrugging. “She’s the Marshal’s sister. His hot younger sister. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” 

Noctis looked like he was going to have a coronary. “She’s still my aunt, Gladio!” he yowled, eyes flickering red again. 

Before Gladio could retort, the king appeared behind Noct and both the shield and the advisor bowed to show respect. Noctis was too angry and hurt to show his respect. He turned and glared at his father, arms crossed over his chest. The king at least had the grace to look ashamed. 

“I am so sorry you had to see that, Noct,” he said, sounding genuinely contrite. 

“So, what?” demanded Noct, verbally lashing out now. “You don’t have time to see your own son, but you have time to fuck one of your council members? And it had to be Aunt Callie too. How long has this been going on, Dad?” 

Regis sighed and looked older than his years. “For twelve years,” he answered, deciding to be honest with his son once and for all. “After your mother died, I found comfort in  
Calliope. I didn’t want you to find out this way. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Tears sprang up in Noctis’s eyes and his lower jaw trembled. “Too late for that,” he hissed, unable to stop the tears from falling. “Cor told me that you and Aunt Callie were involved, but I never in my wildest dreams thought it was like this. So, as soon as Mom died, you decided to get your dick wet with Aunt Callie. Talk about total disrespect.” Noct’s voice trembled with the fury that kept on rising. He always did have a quick temper, just like Aulea did.

“Noctis.” Regis said gently, trying to keep his son calm. “I never betrayed your mother. I’ll always love her. I love your Aunt Callie as well. She is my wife.”

The silence was deafening. You could have heard a pin drop because it was so quiet. The looks on the boys’ faces were priceless. Noctis looked like he was turning deeper, unhealthy shade of purple. Gladio’s jaw dropped and Ignis’s face was unnaturally pale. Regis closed his eyes and sighed in shame. Shame for hiding the truth from his only son, shame for treating Calliope like she was unworthy of notice, and shame for hurting those close to him, Calliope included.

This time Ignis decided to speak. “Your Majesty remarried?” he choked out, green eyes wide with shock. “When did this happen, sir?” 

“Five years ago,” answered Regis, not bothering to hide the truth anymore. His son walked in on him and Calliope having sex. There was nothing left to hide anymore. “We did it in secret.”

“Why didn’t you make her queen?” demanded Noct, now angry for his Aunt Callie’s sake. 

“Because I didn’t want it,” replied a gentle feminine voice from a few feet away, and Noctis looked up to see Calliope gazing at him with loving eyes. “Noctis, I love your father. It didn’t matter if I was queen or not. I just wanted to be with him. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I’m so sorry that I lied to you. I can understand if you don’t forgive this. Just know that I love you and your father more than anything. I hope that hasn’t changed.” 

All of a sudden, Noctis felt like he was eight years old again. Tears streamed down Noctis’s cheeks and he ambled over to Calliope, burying his face into her shoulder. The small woman hugged her taller stepson and stroked his black hair like he was a child again. A smile grew on her face and she rubbed his back, fondly remembering how she would pick Noctis up and hold him when he cried. He’s so big now, she thought sadly. He’s not a little boy anymore. 

“I love you, Noctis,” she whispered, sounding very much like a mother. 

“I love you too, Mom,” he said, half-teasing, half-serious, snuffling.

Calliope let out a shaky laugh at his words and gave him a tighter hug. “Yeah, kid,” she said in between chuckles, “I suppose I am now.” 

Ignis had a hand over his heart at the beautiful scene in front of him. Tears swam in his green eyes and he couldn’t express how happy he was for his closest friend. However, Gladio looked a bit sullen. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his lower lip pouting a bit.

“How come all the hot ones are taken?” he huffed quietly, but it didn’t go unheard by Regis.

The king started laughing at Gladio’s response, trying to stay dignified. “One day, you’ll find her, Gladiolus,” he managed to say, smiling at the young shield. “I think young Eleanor Stevens has her eyes on you.”

Gladio’s brow furrowed at the mention of Ella, the young woman who always treated him with exasperation. She was part of the Crownsguard but wasn’t an advanced member like Gladio and Ignis. “Oh, no, she doesn’t,” he retorted, shaking his head. “She hates me, Your Majesty. She always acts like I’m a pest.”

“Oh, Gladio,” chuckled Calliope, smiling over to him. “You are a grown man, but you still have yet to understand a woman’s heart. She cares for you more than you know.” 

The shield blushed and stammered under his breath. All of a sudden, Prompto came running in, out of breath. The blonde’s spikes were blown back from the wind and his face was cherry red. 

“Hey, guys, what’d I miss?” he asked, not noticing Regis. 

The king smiled humorously. “Hello, Prompto,” he said, finally getting the blonde’s attention.

Prompto jumped like he was shot. “Oh, Your Majesty-ness,” he yelped, falling over to bow. 

Regis had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. “At ease, Prompto,” he managed to say without laughing. 

Noctis looked back to see his best friend in a prone position on the ground, looking like he got hit by a car. The prince couldn’t hold back his laughter. He fell into Calliope’s arms and had to hold on to her, so he was standing upright. Gladio let out a loud laugh and Ignis hid his chuckles behind his gloved hands. Calliope hugged Noctis, laughing all the while. Regis came to join them in the hug and it seemed that all the tension finally melted away. Even Prompto laughed at his own blunder. He tried to bow respectfully but ended up a human pretzel.

Regis wanted to keep this memory in his heart forever. No matter what was to come, he could always look back on this with a smile. There was no storm they couldn’t outrun or fight they couldn’t win. Most would say that this was a happy ending, but that wasn’t what this was. This was a happy beginning. In spite of the darkness that was to come, this happy beginning was theirs to have. Even in the darkest of times, they would find the light and it would bring them back to this moment, a happy moment to cherish until the end of time.


	7. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death does not discriminate,  
> Between the sinners and the saints,  
> It takes, and it takes, and it takes…
> 
> Niflheim invades and attacks. You all know where this is going.

Chapter 7: Wait For It

Calliope knew what was to come at the treaty signing. She had known for a long time. She knew that everyone was going to die. Aria, Darius, Clarus, Regis, herself. They were all going to die to ensure that Noctis would find his place in this world and defeat the darkness that was coming. Years ago, Calliope would have been a mess. She would have cried, begged, and pleaded to stay alive, but when Noctis left the Crown City, she felt nothing. She felt unafraid. She was determined. Maybe, somehow, miraculously, she would survive and tell her stepson of the real plan Regis had, so she could clear his father’s name of ridicule and scorn. 

She hadn’t felt fear or anger in the days leading up to the signing. She stood by Regis’s side when he watched the Niflheim nobility arrive to the Citadel. Her face was blank and stony, not revealing her emotions. Only Regis knew she was scared to death. Her big blue eyes were always expressive no matter how hard she tried to stay cold. When he looked back at her, he could see the conflict in her eyes and took her hand in his. She cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his chest, trying not to break down the wall she had up for weeks. 

“I know what’s coming,” she said to him, her voice echoing in the hall even though she was whispering. “I am not afraid to die for you, for our boy. I will stay here and fight.” 

Regis said nothing but held her tight. He bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips, trying to convey what he felt for her in that single action. Calliope clung to him and returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor. They spent the last night making love and being with each other, knowing that they were going to die the next day. They didn’t sleep much but they never felt so alive in that moment. Regis ran his fingers through his wife’s blonde hair and just felt her. He could smell her sweet perfume and smiled against her lips. Despite all the odds, he was happier than he had ever been. 

“I love you, Calliope,” he said after they detached from the kiss. 

“I love you too, Regis,” she replied, tears swimming in her eyes while she peered up at him. 

And that was that. About an hour later, the Niflheim nobility and the Lucian nobility sat opposite of each other as the emperor and king stood over the treaty papers. Calliope’s eyes scanned the room and she saw that every member of the Niflheim nobility looked like skilled fighters. Aldercapt planned an attack from the start, she realized as she listened to Regis and the emperor talk in faux kindness. She felt like they made a mistake by sending all the glaives away. She knew that Lunafreya had to be rescued, but Regis sent his protective detail to recover her. If fighting broke out, there would be no guarantees of survival. 

It all happened so fast. As soon as the sounds of the bombs went off, both sides of the nobility had their weapons out. Calliope looked over and saw that Regis summoned his swords to combat against Aldercapt, who had a gun pulled out. Age did nothing to Calliope’s combat skills. With her sword in hand, she went face to face and toe to toe with the men from Niflheim. Because everything was happening so fast, she didn’t see how her fellow council members were falling. It became clear to her that she had to get to Regis as fast as she could. 

When she struck down her latest obstacle, she saw that Regis and Clarus were back to back in battle. She immediately joined them and fought alongside them. In the back of her mind, she knew the Wall had been disintegrated. She could hear ships landing in the city. But, they couldn’t worry about that now. They had to focus on getting the main problem: Aldercapt and his stooges. With all of the Niflheim nobility there, they could deal a major blow to the Empire. That was the plan, until someone else arrived and it all went to hell. 

A large man in armor burst into the grand hall and everyone knew who he was. It was General Glauca, the man who murdered the Queen of Tenebrae and burnt down the town of Tenebrae itself. He was always a huge problem whenever they fought the Empire. He was a formidable foe and has killed many of the Lucian soldiers. Calliope’s mouth went dry when the armored man brandished his sword. Not you, she thought frantically. Please, not you…

“General Glauca,” gasped Regis, almost in recognition. 

The remaining council members and Calliope ran to stand in front of Regis protectively to build a wall between him and Glauca. They wouldn’t let their king be harmed by the man who sought to destroy Lucis. Calliope let out a big exhale and held her sword aloft, ready to fight. Clarus lifted his sword once more and brandished it in a threatening manner. 

“It’s been a long time since I fought at your side, old friend,” he said calmly, unafraid of the genocidal murderer in front of them. 

“Yes,” acknowledged Regis, steadying his blade, “but this time, it is not your fight. If you wish to leave, go now.”

“And abandon my king?” remarked Clarus, sounding appalled with the idea. “I think not. Besides, our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Lucis falls.” 

That was true, Calliope remembered. If the king fell, then the magic fell as well. The wall would come and all hell would break loose. The city would be destroyed and the civilians killed. That was why it was important to protect Regis. He was tied to the protection of Insomnia and Lucis itself, which was why he had to live. Countless of innocent people would die if he did.

Regis allowed a smile to grace his face when he saw there was no arguing with his oldest friend and shield. “Then, let us once more into the fray, old friend,” he said fondly, ready to fight. 

Then, it started in a flash. The armored man dashed forward and Calliope was sent flying, hitting her head on the some debris. Through blurred eyes, she saw Regis and Clarus fight the man. Clarus dashed at the man and slashed at him with finesse that had long since become a muscle memory. As Clarus kept Glauca occupied, Regis stayed back and attacked from afar by using his magic to hit the armored man with lightning. Glauca was knocked back a few paces with a grunt while Clarus charged and slashed at him again. Suddenly, the armored man evaded the attack and threw Clarus aside. Calliope wasn’t sure how it happened because everything was blurry and muffled, like bad reception on a TV. 

Glauca leapt up into the air and lunged at Regis, who summoned about four swords to protect him. Calliope smiled slightly because she didn’t know he could still do that. They were all certain Regis lost the ability to summon weapons. It took a lot of willpower to hold Glauca back, she observed as she tried to get up. Her head was pounding and she was certain she broke her ankle by the way it was screaming in pain. She could only watch as Clarus attacked at Glauca from behind, but the armored man anticipated that. He grabbed Clarus by the collar and threw him as easily as it was throwing a ball. 

Suddenly, the world seemed to move in slow motion as Clarus soared through the air and landed against the wall. Calliope could only watch helplessly as Glauca grabbed Clarus’s sword and impale the said man with it, nailing him to the wall. Clarus let out a pain-filled cry and his body sagged against the wall, dying instantly. Calliope’s throat burned and she knew she was screaming in terror. She couldn’t breathe. Her world seemed to spiral as she watched Clarus, her friend, her sometime lover, and her ally, die. 

“Clarus!” shouted Regis in utter fear as he turned to helplessly gaze at his dead friend. 

Calliope’s breathing came too fast and her vision started to darken. She knew that she was passing out. It had happened before in battle. As she drifted off into darkness, she wondered what would happen and what would become of the future. 

…

Calliope awoke when she felt herself being jostled about in someone’s arms. She looked up and saw herself being carried by Nyx Ulric, who was running with Regis and the Princess Lunafreya. She saw that Luna was pulling Regis along to run and noticed that Regis had his left hand bandaged up with a bit of Luna’s skirt. Blood was soaking through the material and Calliope knew that the ring of Lucii was cut off his hand. As her consciousness came back, she batted at Nyx’s chest and the glaive looked down at her. 

“I’m awake,” she remarked absently. “Thank you, Nyx, but put me down. I can walk.” 

The glaive let out a chuckle but set her down anyway. She staggered a bit but regained her footing and was able to limp alongside the group. Her head still hurt a bit. However, she was able stay up. Her leg hurt like the devil but she refused to be helpless. If worse came to pass, she knew she’d have to fight. She fell back and walked alongside Regis, who was staggering because of the pain in his leg. 

“What did I miss?” she asked him, tugging at his cloak. “How long was I out?” 

“For about forty-five minutes,” replied Nyx, not looking back as he dashed ahead. “Short summary: While you were out, the king got his hand sliced and the ring got cut off his finger. The princess’s brother took the ring and tried it on, which wasn’t a good idea. It turned his arm extra crispy. We got it back, though. It’s in good hands.” 

“Okay,” replied Calliope, nodding but not totally getting it. “Regis, are you okay?” 

“I’m alright enough,” he answered, patting her on the arm. 

Nyx noticed the movement. “Hey, I always wanted to know,” he said as they ran. “There were rumors that you and the king are intimate. Is that true?” 

“Can we talk about this later?” Calliope’s voice was deadpan and dry. She didn't want to talk about this. Now wasn't the time.

Before Nyx could respond, Regis released Luna’s hand and fell back as she ran up towards the glaive. Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked back at Regis, who smiled in a heartbroken fashion. Calliope knew what he was going to do. She knew him long enough to know what he was going to do, even though it would kill her to see him do it. He lifted his hand and created a barrier, trapping himself behind it and keeping Luna, Nyx, and Calliope on the other side. The princess ran forward and gazed at the king imploringly.

“No, please!” cried Luna desperately, placing her hands on the barrier. “Stop!” 

“Regis!” cried Calliope fearfully, joining her in placing her hands on the barrier. “Don’t!” She beat her hands against the barrier but it was too thick to penetrate.

“Get back!” shouted Nyx, grabbing both women by the elbows and pulling them back. 

“Please!” Luna continued begging, tears swimming in her bright blue eyes. “Don’t leave us!” 

Regis was unwavering and steadfast, ready to face his fate with dignity. “I know your mother would wish the same as me,” he said calmly, not dropping his hand. “That you and Noctis live happily. All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer.” 

Calliope knew exactly what he was talking about. He never forgave himself for leaving Tenebrae at the mercy of the Empire. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She broke free from Nyx’s hold and placed her hands on the barrier again, sobbing. She barely heard Luna say Regis’s name and the king’s next words. 

“Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric,” he said resolutely. “Godspeed.” 

With that being said, Nyx pulled Luna away to keep her safe, but Calliope refused to leave. She would not abandon her king and husband. Not ever. She promised to be with him until death parted them. She would not leave him in his most desperate hour. She may have lost her sword, but she was prepared to make any sacrifice to save her husband and son.

The elevator shaft broke and in came Glauca, sword in hand. The armored man stood in front of Regis and bowed in a mocking manner. For a brief moment, Regis stared at the man and then tossed his cane aside. Glauca straightened immediately and held his sword aloft, charging towards the king. Regis reacted fast and shot a bolt of lightning at the armored man, blowing the man back, and Glauca hit the wall with a grunt. The armor prevented him from being injured by the cement debris and he got to his feet. As he moved towards Regis, the king launched another bolt of lightning, but Glauca deflected it with his blade. 

“Behold the King of Lucis,” sneered the armored man, moving closer and closer despite the lightning, “who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls. Where is your tranquility now, king?” The lightning started to crack the armor, but the man kept moving towards to king, intent to kill him. “Here is your peace, by steel’s swift descent.”

It all happened so fast. Regis’s arm was batted back and he spun from the impact, his back to the murderous man. To Calliope and Luna’s shared horror, Regis was impaled from behind. The blade that pierced him was dripping with his blood and a trickle of blood dripped from the king’s mouth, staining his white beard. Luna let out a terrified gasp and recoiled back, unable to watch the brutality that just took place, and Nyx grabbed her by the shoulder as if to shield her from the vision. 

Calliope couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she watched her husband slump down on the sword. Tears blurred her vision and spilled down her cheeks as a horrified scream came from her. She felt numb with utter shock and pain. Her beloved husband, her king, her partner, was dying. She hit at the barrier that kept her separated from her king and started screaming and sobbing like a little girl. She felt just as helpless as she did when Tenebrae burned.

“NO!” she screamed out, slamming her hands on the barrier. “NO!” She felt Nyx try to pull her away, but she shook him off, refusing to move. 

“Go…” gasped out Regis, staring at the three he protected. His green eyes landed on Calliope, who was trembling with sobs. “I love you, Calliope…” Those were his last words before he slumped over and breathed his last. 

It was as if the world came crashing down for Calliope. In one last show of disrespect, Glauca carelessly kicked Regis’s body off his sword and the dead king fell to floor next to a pool of his own blood. Calliope heard Luna say something to Nyx but didn’t register it. The despair Calliope felt quickly turned to anger and vengeance. She burned with rage as she stared upon her husband’s murderer. She wanted to kill this armored monster. She wanted him to die at her hands. She wanted revenge. 

She heard Luna and Nyx begin to retreat but didn’t follow them. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see the princess staring at her with fearful blue eyes. The older woman’s heart softened for the poor girl because she had to witness all this brutality in her young life. Calliope knew that Luna was a captive of the Empire. They abused and tried to break the young Oracle, but Luna proved to be stronger. Nevertheless, she couldn’t heed the princess now. She had her own mission.

“We must go,” she said shakily, tugging at Calliope’s arm. “It is what your king would have wanted.” 

The older woman shook her head and turned to glare at Glauca once more, her eyes burning with hatred. “I’m gonna hold him off,” she growled in a furious tone, quivering with barely suppressed rage. “You two, go. I know what I’m doing. Go. I’ll be fine.”

“You were married to him,” gasped Luna, realizing what Regis meant in his last words. “You weren’t just his old friend. You were his wife. I’m so sorry, Queen Calliope.” 

Calliope started with alarm when she heard Luna say those last words. No one, except Clarus and Cor, called her queen. Regis called her that when they were in bed together, but no one outside of Cor, Clarus, Noctis, and his friends knew her as Regis’s wife or queen. They were all sworn to secrecy because Calliope didn’t want to be in the spotlight. She just wanted Regis. She didn’t want to replace the memory of the former queen, but now it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter who knew now.

“It doesn’t matter now,” snapped Calliope, shaking her head. “Just go, Luna. You’re wasting time.” 

The princess looked like she was going to argue but Nyx pulled her away and they ran out of the room, leaving the vengeful widow with her husband’s murderer. The barrier disintegrated because the king’s magic no longer worked. If the king was dead, there was no magic. However, Calliope didn’t need magic. She trained with her brother in the Crownsguard before joining Regis’s council and was by no means weak. She moved like a lioness preparing to go in for the kill and glared at the armored man. 

“Murderer!” she screamed furiously as she lunged at the man with a swift kick. 

Glauca caught her by the leg and threw her back like a ragdoll. She landed on the marble floor with a sickening crack, but she refused to give up. She charged at him again and ambushed him with hits. Her vision went red and her mind could only yearn for revenge. She knew she was hopelessly and hilariously outmaneuvered by the armored man. However, she had to hold him back so Luna and Nyx could escape with the ring. The Crystal was already stolen. They had to keep the key from the lock. If the Empire got their hands on the ring, all would be lost. 

Even though Calliope put up a fight, she was no match for Glauca. She had no sword or armor to combat him. It didn’t surprise her that he would stab her when he did. She didn’t know she was stabbed until she looked down and saw his sword piercing her stomach. Against her will, she smiled and started laughing. She imagined that death would be more painful than this. Sure, there was a slight sting, but there was nothing more. The blood started pooling around the puncture wound and began dropping off the sword. Her brain started to get fuzzy and she felt sluggish. She looked up at the armored man and noticed that he was taller than when she usually saw him. 

Over his shoulder, she saw the other side. It looked so beautiful and peaceful, like a place she could stay in forever. She saw Aulea and Regis on the other side. She saw all the men and women who fought and died to save Lucis from Niflheim. She saw Clarus and his wife smiling at her from the other side. She saw her mother and father and they had proud looks on their faces. She saw the glaive woman, Crowe, on the other side and the younger woman looked happy and carefree. All the people she loved were on the other side, but she didn’t know how to say goodbye. Briefly, she wondered how people would write her in the history books. Would Cor tell their story? Would she be known as a brave woman who fought for her home, or a harlot who bedded and married the king without the populace knowing? Would the future generations tell their story? Right now, it didn’t matter. Only Noctis and the future mattered to her. 

“Noctis…” she gasped out, feeling very weary. “I love you, my son…Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, I leave the rest to you…Keep him safe…Regis, I love you…” With that said, she closed her eyes and felt her body slump over, going to sleep forevermore. 

...

When Calliope opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a heavenly realm that looked just like Insomnia, except it was empty. There was no noise, no wind, no melody. As she walked through the empty city, she noticed that she felt lighter, like all her worries and fears were gone. She didn’t feel any pain. All of her wounds were gone and she was young and beautiful again. She smiled as she moved closer to the Citadel, knowing her king and queen would be there. The mere thought gave her unspeakable joy and she broke into a run, intent on getting there. She had to see them. She had to see everyone again. 

She didn’t feel tired or exerted when she ran up the steps of the Citadel. With no hesitation, she threw the doors open and saw everyone she loved standing there—Mors, Regis, Aulea, Clarus, his wife Jacinta, Crowe, her parents, Nyx, and the glaives and soldiers who fought against Niflheim. Tears ran down Calliope’s cheeks as she dashed into the room and engulfed Regis, who looked young and healthy again, in a tight embrace. He looked how he did before the Crystal started taking its toll on him. He was always handsome to her. She had loved him for many years. 

“I love you, Regis,” she wept joyfully, burying her face into his shoulder and smelling his scent. 

She heard him chuckle and felt him stroke her soft blonde hair. “I love you too, Calliope,” he replied, holding her tightly. 

“Do you think they’ll tell our story?” she whispered, barely audible because her face was still buried in his shoulder. 

“Maybe one day, they will,” answered her love, his voice full of love and joy. 

Calliope felt content with the answer and she felt herself dozing off as she inhaled the musky, sweet cologne that Regis always wore. She was at peace. She was with her family and loved ones. This was her final fantasy—a peaceful world where everyone was happy and beautiful—and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
